The Forsaken
by ADarkLoveWrittenInInk
Summary: This story is being redone. Therefore it will remain up until I start posting the new chapters. I'm hoping to make it better than ever, and renew my love for this story. The category may change as well when it's all said and done. Keep watch for the new chapters!
1. Teaser

Hollow didn't give it much thought as he slammed into the demon. Sabor, Light, and Siren stared in disbelief as both Hollow and the demon were thrown over the edge. A cry unlike anything Siren had ever sounded came from her throat then.

Sabor, "Tell me, he didn't just do that......"

Siren dropped to her knees as she couldn't believe it. He was gone. She shook her head as if she was trying to get the scene to stop replaying over and over again in her mind, "He can't be.....he just can't be....That god damning smart ass of a hollow...can't be gone...."

Sabor shook his head. He couldn't believe it either, and Siren speaking the words wasn't helping the issue either. He looked at Light as an emotion of something like 'hurt' came over him. Light moved to embrace him as she rubbed his back.

Siren stood back up and shook her head. She was still trying to see why this had happened. Hollow didn't need that, nor did Light, or Sabor. She was at a loss and didn't know what to do. Hollow had always been there for her, and now not hearing his smart ass remarks, it was almost as if the world had gone silent.

"I leave you pathetic idiots for five seconds, and you think I'm dead."

Sabor turned to see Hollow leaning against a tree as he brushed himself off a bit. Light looked at him as her jaw dropped, "But...you...but it....but....HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE..?"

Hollow chuckled, "Being a hollow has its advantages..."

Siren whispered, "Thank you god....."

Sabor and Light looked over to Siren as she still hadn't really said anything to him. Light moved over to Siren and placed a hand on her back. She shrugged it off as she shook her head.

Hollow looked at Siren as her back was still to him, "Siren.....?"

"You are so fucking lucky I'm more relieved that you're still alive....otherwise...I'D KILL YOU MYSELF," she screamed at him as she turned to have tears coming from her eyes.

Hollow looked surprised as he stared at her, "You're crying...."

"I am not!!"

"Are so..."

"I am not!!!"

Hollow sighed as he moved to wrap his arm around her. He licked her cheek gently, "Siren....calm down....I can't die that easily."

Siren tried to calm down a bit, but still didn't say anything else. She licked his throat gently. After a few minutes she sighed, "You are such a smart ass..."

Hollow chuckled, "And proud of it..."

Characters used in this story:

Hollow & Sabor © Dragonsoftheelements

Light © Tsuki80


	2. Prologue

It had been two years since the attack made on Demons, Hollows, and Light-Beings alike, and still the after-math was seen. Anything from Demons to lower life Humans that hadn't taken shelter or fled for their lives had been wiped out by the on-slaughter of Hell bound demons that were released to do Satan's dirty work, as he watched from the safety of Hell.

Siren shook her head as she walked past a pile of burning humans. The smell of their burning flesh, was enough to make her gag. Beside her Light wasn't doing much better, but not on the gagging part. Light was shocked at seeing the mass scale of destroy that laid out before her eyes.

"How did this all happen...?"

Siren sighed, "Satan."

"But, he's in hell...how could so much damage be done by him?"

Hollow who had been quiet during this time finally spoke up. He turned and looked at Light directly, "He has demons that are pawns. They do his dirty work, while he sits in fucking Hell like a scared little rat that he fucking is..."

Light fell silent after Hollow's statement worried she'd anger him more than he already was. Siren moved to walk beside Hollow, she rubbed his shoulder a bit, causing him to look to her a bit.

"Calm down...I know you're pissed about all this...and hell I agree with you. But taking it out on Light isn't going to help..."

Hollow stayed silent as he knew she was right, but hated being called out like that. He sighed as his shoulder started to relax a little as her hand continued to rub over it. He looked to her a bit, but still held a pissed off look in his eyes.

Light held a 'hurt' look in her eyes as them being like that, reminded her of Sabor and her. She looked to her side and realized that neither Sabor, Zena, nor Zora had been with them when Siren had shoved them below to keep them from the on-slaughter of the Hell-demons. She whimpered in pain a bit.

Siren turned to look at Light, "What is it..Light..?"

"Sabor, Zena, and Zora weren't with us...we don't know....if they're even still alive..."

Hollow grew serious as he spoke to Light directly, "If Sabor was dead...I wouldn't be here...."

"And since Hollow is still here, then so are Zena and Zora...Sabor wouldn't let those two be killed by demons," Siren added in trying to get Light to calm down.

Light nodded at the two of them.

Siren sighed and looked back to Hollow then down the road as it was covered in remains of Humans, Demons, Light-beings, and Hollows alike. She shook her head, even if she loved destruction, gore, and death...this wasn't the type she was custom to seeing and to a point it sickened her.

"Which way Siren...?" Hollow asked as they came to a forked path.

Siren looked down both as her ears twitched. She nodded toward the left and they started walking again.

--------

Sabor pulled away the wreckage from the hiding place both he, Zora, and Zena had taken cover to escape the Hell-Demons. He sighed as he looked around and saw nothing but destruction.

Zora and Zena walked out of the hiding place and stared in disbelief at the death tolls as well as the smell of burnt flesh in the air. Zora gagged and fell to his knees as he tried to stomach the smell. Zena had a disapproving look on her face, she loved to see death at its finest, but this wasn't it.

"So this is what Hollow and Siren meant...when they said Satan was planning something.....for the end of all those that went against him," Zora stated as he stood back up from almost puking up his insides.

Sabor shook his head, "I thought Hollow was bad...this out shows Hollow..."

Zena nodded her head, "Yeah...it really does..."

Sabor cocked his ears a bit as he started to worry about Light as she was alone with Siren and Hollow. He really didn't want to think about what could happen to her. Both Siren and Hollow could go insane with this much death and blood around them.

"She'll be fine...Siren and Hollow are controlling themselves, even they are probably having a hard time with this as much as Zora and I are," stated Zena.

Sabor nodded as he started to walk off down a path. He hoped that two of them were safe, seeing as Hollow would be fine; since he was. He was just hoping Siren and Light were alright.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	3. Chapter 1

Sabor hated this feeling, hated it with a passion, his constant worry about Light. The fact that she was with Hollow and Siren during all this. He could only guess if Hollow and Siren were actually controlling themselves or not. He sighed in frustraction.

Zena cocked her ears to the side and looked at the male cheetah in front of her, "Calm down. Hollow and Siren won't let anything happen to her."

"Besides it's not like Siren or Hollow will let their rage get the better of them. Causing them to destroy Light or anything like that. I mean....Hollow has a short fuse, and Siren is just as easily inraged. So I'm sure she'll be fine Sabor."

Zora, a white male wolf, stopped at the end of his winded fantasy as both Zena and Sabor sent him a look. The male wolf bowed his head, as the look at simply said: 'Fuck off.' After that not another word was spoken for some time, as now Sabor was even more worried about Light.

------------------

Hollow sighed in frustraction. They had been on the same road for the last few hours, and everything looked the fucking same. The hollow cheetah was yelling in his mind, but was in a deeper level of his mind. For the female hybrid beside him could pick up on his thoughts within seconds unless he did so.

Siren had her ears back in a pissed off way, for the past hour everything, no matter what is was, looked the same. She couldn't do much else but guess and hope to was the right choice. Beside her the female snow leopard/hedgehog hybrid was growing more in worry as the hours passed.

"Siren, do you think Sabor's alright...?"

Siren sighed in frustraction. That had to be the 99th or 100th time Light had asked her that. She shook her head and answered the same way she had the last 99 times, "Hollow's still here. So if he's still here, what does that mean for Sabor...?"

"Oh right...sorry," Light said quietly as she fell silent again.

Siren walked to be side by side with Hollow. Hollow looked to her with a dark look in his eyes. Siren nodded from it, knowing he was just as frustrated with the constant asking.

"They're not far from here....Maybe another few hours..."

Siren nodded at Hollow's words, but had her ears twitching as another's movements had caught her attention. She looked back to Light, "Get up here..."

Hollow looked at Siren, "What now...?"

"Seems a few others had the same idea. They hid, and now want something to eat.."

Hollow looked around them quickly then back to Light, "It would be wise of you...to listen.."

Light didn't waste anytime in not listening. She was walking beside Siren in a few short seconds. Light looked at Siren and saw an inraged look in the female hybrid's eyes.

"Siren...?"

"Hmmm..."

"Nevermind..."

Siren looked at Light and blinked. The inraged look faded to nothing long before Hollow realized it had even been there. Light sighed as she'd have to tell Hollow before long, otherwise Siren was bound to get hurt.

----------------

Zena had taken up leading them now. Seeing as she'd beaten the shit out of Zora and Sabor was helping him walk down the road now.

"Did you have really need to beat me," asked a black and blue Zora.

"When you can't shut up for more THAN five minutes!!! Yes...."

Zora fell silent again. He hated being around Zena when she got like this. It was like dealing with Siren. Only he couldn't get rid of her, because Zena was his sister. Zora looked to Sabor for help, but the male cheetah was off in his own world not paying attention to the fight that was starting to break out again.

Zena turned down a path as her ears were tilted forward as if she heard a voice, "Zora...I think we've found them..."

"Really? How can you tell...?"

"Because of the fact that Siren seems in an inraged mood..."

Zora fell silent as he had a troubled look on his face now. Sabor looked at Zena as his expression showed nothing, "Is Light still with them...?"

Zena nodded as she picked up the pace. She wanted to get away from these two if it was the last thing she did. Sabor and Zora hurried after her. Well actually, it was Sabor dragging Zora behind him as he hurried after Zena. Zora hit everything from rocks to a few small trees that were in the way.

Soon the three came to a stop. They had moved to stand on top of a ledge and looked over it. There coming down the path a few feet behind them was Siren, Hollow, and Light.

Zena smirked as she had a devilish plan, "Let's jump 'em."

Sabor looked at her as if she was crazy. Then he stopped with that look. What was he thinking? She WAS crazy! He shook his head and looked at her, "You know...Hollow wouldn't hesitate to rip us apart then..."

"I know..that's why we throw Zora first at them. Then we come in unharmed..." Zena smirked at the bullet-proof plan.

Zora whimpered as he knew that's what she was going to say. He sighed as he really couldn't fight back as she had beaten him up the first time. And knowing Zena, she wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

------------------

Hollow, Siren, and Light soon came to walk under the ledge that Zena, Zora, and Sabor were standing on. Siren flickered her ears a bit as she looked up at the top of the ledge.

Zena and Sabor pulled back as Siren had almost saw them. Zena smirked a bit, as she knew that was bound to happen. But that wasn't going to stop her from completing her plan.

Hollow looked to Siren for a few seconds then to the ledge. He smirked, "What is it..?"

Siren chuckled, "It seems we have a few visitors..."

Light looked at Hollow and Siren then to the ledge as well. Then back to the two standing in front of her, "What do you mean..?"

Siren chuckled as she disappeared from Hollow's side. Hollow smirked as he already knew what was going to happen. The hollow male cheetah moved to lean against a tree as Siren set her plan in motion.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	4. Chapter 2

Zena and Sabor both held Zora close to the edge by grabbing one of his arms and pulling him towards the edge. Zora was whimpering softly as he knew this was gonna hurt. Even if he only hit the ground, Hollow and Siren would still try and kill him for 'landing' on them.

"Please...I'm begging you....don't do this," whimpered Zora in a pathetic tone of voice.

"Quit complaining....I'm sure nothing will happen to you," Zena said in her smart ass way. That hardly ever reassured Zora of anything.

Sabor sighed. How had he gotten caught up in this? He would probably never get the answer, as he was more worried about what Hollow was going to do.

---------

Hollow leaned against the tree as he smirked. It seemed even in this hell fest, Siren could find someway to have 'fun.' How she did it? He could only guess. He looked over to the snow white female hybrid and chuckled, "You're wasting your time...if you're looking for her..."

"What do you mean..?"

"She's gone," the hollow cheetah stated in his smart ass way.

Light huffed as she hated that smart ass tone of his. She'd never be able to stomach that for more than five seconds, and yet Siren chuckled everytime he acted that way. Almost as if it were cute to her. Light made a mental note to ask Siren that sometime.

--------------

Zena and Sabor, with Zora between them, stepped close to the edge as they got ready to push Zora over.

"GET OUT!!!" a demonic voice sounded from behind them, causing all three of them to fall off the edge.

Zora slammed into the earth below first, creating a 5 foot coffin of his own shape in the ground. Zena followed closely behind him, following into the Zora shaped hole in the ground. Sabor fell for a few minutes, then quickly righted himself as he floated to the ground; his feet touching the ground a few minutes later.

Hollow tensed as he heard the demonic tone. He pushed from the tree and looked around for the demon that it had come from. A chuckling sound came from behind him. The hollow cheetah turned to see his lover laughing her ass off.

"God...you should have seen their faces," Siren was able to get the words out between laughing and crying from their expressions.

"SIREN!!!!!"

Siren stopped laughing as she turned to see a pissed off Sabor. All she could do was look at him and crack up laughing again. Hollow soon joined her at seeing the look on Kitty's face. Sabor soon gave up. After all what was the point...they were both crazy.

After it was all said and done. Zora had recieved the most damage and a a few more wounds to add to the ones he already had from Zena, yet again. Zena was fine, and was actually happy since she'd gotten to beat Zora again. Sabor was just relieved to have Light back in his arms.

------------------------

That night, all of them set around a fire. Well more light Zora, Light, and Sabor set around the fire. Zena, Hollow, and Siren had taken up laying on branches in a tree. Zena's ears twitched a bit as the wind picked up a little.

Siren stretched a bit before she climbed onto the branch Hollow set on. She curled up in his lap as her head rested against his chest. Hollow chuckled a bit, it never failed. No matter where he was, she'd figure out a way to get close to him. He placed an arm around her and licked her cheek softly. She smiled as she licked his cheek and leaned against him*

"NOT AGAIN!! THEY'RE HAVING ANOTHER MOMENT!!!" Zora shouted out of nowhere.

"Zora...do us a favor...."

Zora turned to look at Siren from where he was sitting, "And that would be..?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Zora slank back from the demonic tone that fused with Siren's voice. Sabor, Light, Zena, and Hollow all looked at Siren in a confused way. Siren sighed as she moved from Hollow's lap. She jumped down from the tree and started walking away from the group.

Zena growled at Zora as she came over to the fire, "Fucking idiot....." She slammed her fist into Zora's throat, knocking him to the ground, as she walked past him.

Hollow remained sitting in the tree as he watched Siren from where she was. He sighed. She normally didn't act like this, but since the attack two years ago; she'd been quick to enrage and even quicker to snap out at anyone. He folded his ears back and sighed.

A few hours later, Siren came back to the group but didn't say anything to anyone. She wasn't in the mood, at least not to listen to Zora's crap. She walked over to the tree Hollow was still laying in and climped up to lay back in his lap.

The hollow cheetah didn't hesitate to calm his lover down. He could tell she was still angry. His claws moved over her side gently in an attempt to calm her. Siren leaned her head back against his chest as a soft purr came from her. Hollow smiled as he leaned to lick her cheek softly.

"That's it....calm down..."

Siren's purr grew a little louder, but still remained soft. She soon calmed down as his claws continued to rub over her side. Hollow smirked as his attempted had worked.

-------------

A little while afterwards, Sabor curled up with Light laying beside him, with his arm around her waist. Light had her head laying on his arm as a pillow. Zena was as far away from Zora as she could be, with Zora as far away from Zena as he could get. Which really wasn't that far away. They were maybe a few feet apart, and by morning Zora would have his head leaning against Zena's shoulder and it would start another war.

Hollow laid awake as Siren had fallen asleep against his chest. For some reason the hollow cheetah couldn't join her in slumber tonight. His ears flickered to any and all sounds around the same group, something didn't feel right, and whatever it was. He didn't like it.

Siren stirred in her sleep as her hand moved to lay at his waist. Hollow looked to her as he licked her cheek softly. It never failed, Siren knew how he felt, but was still asleep and couldn't do much but try and comfort him in a same way.

The night passed slowly for Hollow, as every noise alerted him to another's aura that was around them. He growled a bit in a threatening tone. The constant movement soon died down to nothing. Hollow leaned back, closing his eyes as his hand rested on Siren's stomach comfortably.

-----------

The next morning Siren, Light, Hollow, and Sabor were awoken to Zena's cursing as she slammed Zora into a tree. Siren opened her eyes as Zora hit the base of the tree her and Hollow were in. She growled a bit as she was now wide awake. Hollow wake a few seconds later as he heard her growl.

"What is it..?"

"Zora seems to have fallen asleep leaning against Zena. Now we have another 'war' on our hands..."

"..........Great..........."

Siren nodded as she moved to sit up a bit. Hollow's hand tightened its hold on her stomach, not allowing her to leave to far from him. He smirked in a devilish way. Siren turned to look at him as she smiled darkly at him, "Later Hollow..."

Hollow growled in a dark tone, but it was gentle towards her. Siren smirked as she licked his cheek and jumped down from the tree. She walked over to Sabor and Light. She knelt and shook Sabor awake.

"Five more minutes..."

Siren chuckled, "I'm not your mommy...now...GET UP!!!"

Sabor was wide awake as he rolled over and looked to see Siren standing back up. He sighed, "Can't you just let a dead animal lay?"

Siren shrugged at his question, "I'll let the dead animal lay when I've had the chance to kill it...Does that answer your question?"

Sabor fell silent as he turned back to Light. He shook her as she woke up, "Sabor...?"

"Time to get up....according to Siren.."

Light nodded as she stood up and flexed her shoulders a bit then turned and smiled back to Sabor. This was going to be a long day. And no matter what happened, at least they were all together again. And that really was all that mattered, right?

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	5. Chapter 3

Zora kicked dirt on the already dying fire as Hollow, Siren, Sabor, Light, and Zena started on their way, leaving the slower male to his 'work.' He soon realized he was getting left behind, and dashed to keep up with them. Leaving behind enough traces that they had been there.

Light walked behind Siren, and kept looking at her as if she was amused. Siren finally had enough and looked back to Light, "Do I amuse you...?"

"Ahh...no," Light said in a taken aback tone.

Siren turned back around as her ears folded back a bit, warning them to watch their steps. Light seemed to take it as saying: 'You're pissing me off...' So she left it at that.

Zena was in a talkative mood, and wouldn't shut up about some burning flesh that Zora and her had seen before they'd hidden with Sabor. After about thirty minutes of this, everyone from Hollow to Sabor was ready to strangle her.

Light sighed as she placed a hand on Zena's shoulder firmly. Zena turned to her in a confused way. Light shook her head, "Enough is enough Zena.....you've been carrying on about this for the last thirty minutes."

"Sorry guys..."

Everyone just nodded. Besides after all the bullshit that had happened in two years, there really wasn't much to talk about. And hell, if talking about death, gore, and destruction was against the 'rules,' then hell they all needed to be locked away to the deepest pits of Hell.

------------------

As the sun set high in the sky, almost as if saying: lunch. Zora's stomach started to growl. Zena and Light looked at him as if he were nuts. Zora turned a scarlet red and bowed his head, "Sorry..."

"Don't be..."

Everyone looked at Siren. She shrugged as she tossed an apple at him. She continued walking without really paying attention to the looks she was getting. She continued down the path they had been on for the last few hours, since they had been awake.

Hollow sighed and followed her. He soon caught up to her and looked to her, "What was that...?"

"I'm really not sure...." Siren replied in a quiet tone.

Hollow caught the tone as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close to his side as he sighed loudly. What he really wanted to say was: 'Dammit Siren!!! What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!' But instead he'd just enlighten on the fact that she was happy, somewhat, and just go with it.

----------------

They had been following behind Zena and Zora, for the past hour, when they decided to stop. Sabor, Light, Siren, and Hollow didn't object, though they would have prefurred to have kept going. Something about the area just didn't feel right to Siren and Hollow.

Light moved to sit down on a tree trunk. Siren quickly moved from Hollow's side and grabbed Light's arm, pulling her away from the tree trunk.

Light stared at Siren in a dumbfounded way, "What the hell Si-"

She never got to finish that as a large cobra slithered to lay on the tree trunk as it bared its fangs in a threatening tone. Siren hissed a bit then looked to Light, "You want to question judgement...Then please, be my guest. Go get bitten and die somewhere then...Because Lord knows, you'll be heading straight to Heaven from this hell-fest."

Light pressed her ears to her head at Siren's words. She pulled away from Siren and moved to embrace Sabor. The male cheetah growled at Siren, but she took no heed to it. She shook her head as she moved away from the cobra inhabited tree back to Hollow's side.

With that little event done and over with, they started on their way again.

----------------------

Sabor sighed, "What now?"

Before Zora, Zena, Hollow, Light, or even Siren could say anything. A demon stepped upon their path.

Siren tensed up by Hollow's side and refused to move anymore. She turned to look behind them and stopped the demon. She bared her fangs as her eyes turned a deep blood red, "Bastard...."

The demon turned to look at the small group, as a 'smile' appeared on it's face. Hollow turned as aura appeared on his claws, he stood in a stance ready to attack at any second. Sabor had Light behind him, he just gotten her back, he didn't want to lose her again. If he could help it, dammit. Zena and Zora were ready, as they stood in a stance to fight.

The demon smirked as it bared its fangs as it came towards the group.

What happened next was nothing more than a blur, to even Hollow.

Siren grabbed Light as the demon slammed Sabor against with its heavily clawed paw. Sabor hit the nearest object, causing him to fall to the ground. Light bared her fangs in an attempt to fight back.

"Don't be stupid...another hit like that...and you're finished," stated Siren as she disappeared to reappear placing Light by Sabor's side.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just make sure he's fine...and if he still wants to fight when he wakes up...Then let him."

With that Siren disappeared to help Hollow, Zena, and Zora.

------------

The demon's fist bounded Zora into the ground as if he was nothing more than a rag-doll. Zena slammed her entire body mass into the demon's side, causing the demon to fall away from Zora. Zena pulled Zora up out of the ground and sighed.

Zora didn't only feel like a rag-doll, he looked like one as well. Zena quickly faded away to fade into Light's view, who still had an unconscious Sabor at her side. Zena laid Zora down on the ground.

A few seconds later a blur appeared catching a massive hit from the demon to its chest. Zena looked in shock as Siren remained on her feet. All the female hybrid did was cough a bit as a small amount of blood appeared on her lips.

At that moment, Hollow lashed his claws out, as five waves of aura attacked the demon. The demon took all five hits and didn't back down. Hollow growled, "Annoying fucker!!"

He lashed out again with both sets of claws. The demon again took all 10 hits without falling to its kneels. The male hollow cheetah growled, the longer this lasted the worse it was going to get. He looked over to the others, as he looked over their wounds.

Sabor was out cold. And only seemed to twitch in his unconscious state towards Light's voice or movements.

Zora was a 'dead' rag-doll. Complete with the rags for making the clothes. Dried and freshly drained blood covered his neck, arms, back, chest, and legs. He looked like he'd tried to off himself and had done poorly at it.

Zena was fine, aside from a few bruises and cuts here and there. She shook her head a bit as one of ears had been cut up by the demon's claws, but otherwise she was still fighting and standing.

Hollow's gaze finally stopped and landed on Siren.

Siren breathed deeply as the hit from the demon had screwed up with her lungs as her ribs pressed in on her. She shrugged it off as she glared at the demon, her fangs bared. A large gash ran along her neck as blood flowed from it as her heart beat at a normal rate.

Hollow glared back to the demon. He sighed, "God dammit!!"

At his shouting, Sabor woke with a start. He shot up and looked to see the only one still really fighting the dead was Hollow. He looked to Light and sighed in relief as she was fine. He looked over to Zena and Zora. His eyes stopped on Zora, "Damn...you look like shit.." Zora just nodded.

Hollow didn't give it much thought as he slammed into the demon. Sabor, Light, Zena, and Zora stared in disbelief as both Hollow and the demon were thrown over the edge. A cry unlike anything Siren had ever sounded came from her throat then.

Sabor, "Tell me, he didn't just do that......"

Siren dropped to her knees as she couldn't believe it. Any pain that had been causing her body agony was destroyed as she watched Hollow and the demon slam over the edge. He was gone. She shook her head as if she was trying to get the scene to stop replaying over and over again in her mind, "He can't be.....he just can't be....That god damning smart ass of a hollow...can't be gone...."

Sabor shook his head. He couldn't believe it either, and Siren speaking the words wasn't helping the issue either. He looked at Light as an emotion of something like 'hurt' came over him. Light moved to embrace him as she rubbed his back.

Siren stood back up and shook her head. She was still trying to see why this had happened. Hollow didn't need that, nor did Light, or Sabor. She was at a loss and didn't know what to do. Hollow had always been there for her, and now not hearing his smart ass remarks, it was almost as if the world had gone silent.

"I leave you pathetic idiots for five seconds, and you think I'm dead."

Sabor turned to see Hollow leaning against a tree as he brushed himself off a bit. Light looked at him as her jaw dropped, "But...you...but it....but....HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE..?"

Hollow chuckled, "Being a hollow has its advantages..."

Siren whispered as she stood back up from where she was, "Thank you god....."

Sabor and Light looked over to Siren as she still hadn't really said anything to him. Light moved over to Siren and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off as she shook her head.

Hollow looked at Siren as her back was still to him, "Siren.....?"

"You are so fucking lucky I'm more relieved that you're still alive....otherwise...I'D KILL YOU MYSELF," she screamed at him as she turned to have tears coming from her eyes.

Hollow looked surprised as he stared at her, "You're crying...."

"I am not!!"

"Are so..."

"I am not!!!"

Hollow sighed as he moved to wrap his arm around her. He licked her cheek gently, "Siren....calm down....I can't die that easily."

Siren tried to calm down a bit, but still didn't say anything else. She licked his throat gently. After a few minutes she sighed, "You are such a smart ass..."

Hollow chuckled, "And proud of it..."

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	6. Chapter 4

Siren pulled away from Hollow as she moved from his side. He looked to her in a confused mannor, but didn't say anything.

Sabor sighed, "I'd hate to say this, and I really mean I'd hate to say this, but glad to have you back....Hollow..."

Hollow shrugged at the Kitty's words, "Hollows...we're bastards...that are harder than hell to get rid of...."

With that statement said. Both Sabor and Hollow went back to silence between them. Light and Siren sighed, but each for her own reason. Light because, well face it, Hollow and Sabor couldn't stand five seconds with each other and they were starting a fight. Well correction, Hollow WAS starting the fight. Siren just because of the fact that she knew she'd be holding Light back if Sabor got his ass kicked by Hollow.

Zena looked at Zora and sighed, "Geez...Sabor is right...you do look like shit.."

Zora frowned towards Zena, but didn't say anything. He just hung his head and whispered an almost silent: 'shut up Zena.' He was lucky she was busy looking at Siren and Light. Zena sighed as she looked at the two female hybrids.

Siren leaned against a tree as she shook her head a bit as Light asked her something. Light frowned in frustraction. Siren was just as bad as Hollow, she never admitted anything. And even when she did, it was spoken in almost a riddle. Light hated it, but she couldn't complain. Seeing as Siren didn't complain when Light showed traits of Sabor.

"Please Siren..."

"No..."

"But...please," Light said as she used the cute 'Bambi Eyes' on Siren.

"Get away from me," Siren growled in a demonic tone.

"Not until you tell me..."

"Then you'll be waiting until Hell freezes over.." With that said, Siren walked away from Light.

Light huffed in frustraction, "DAMMIT SIREN!!! QUITE BEING A PAIN IN THE FUCKING ASS!!!!"

Siren turned back around and looked at Light with a surprised look on her face. Seeing as she'd never heard that many curse words said from Light's mouth before. She shook her head at Light, "Figure it out...and then you'll have your answer..."

Light growled a bit, as she was now ANNOYED with Siren. She didn't give it much thought as she ran at her and slammed her into body into Siren's. Siren took the hit, causing her to slide backwards a bit. She looked at Light with a twisted smile on her face.

"Well now....Seems I get to have some fun.." a chuckling sound came from Siren as she spoke to Light.

Light backed up, hoping she hadn't done something stupid that would awaken the demon in Siren. But she didn't get the chance as Siren disappeared away from the group.

Hollow growled as he couldn't pick up on her aura. She had killed it down to nothing and now he knew what was happening. He looked at Sabor, "Dammit...Kitty get your......girl..."

Sabor did as he was told with him saying something under his breath about not being Hollow's slave. Hollow's ears twitched to him, "Cuse me..."

Sabor bowed his head, "Nevermind..."

Siren reappeared a few minutes later slamming Sabor into Light. Causing both of them to crash into the object, which was a rock wall. Sabor wrapped his body around Light, at the least second, causing him to take the full force of Siren's attack.

Hollow growled. Zena and Zora bared their fangs at Siren. Since they were Light's Guardians, protecting her was first, then the fact that Siren was their friend. Siren ignored all of it, walking over to Light and Sabor. She knelt to face Light, "You'll figure it out...and once you do...then you'll have your answer..."

With that Siren stood back up. Her red eyes flickered over to Hollow as they changed back to their golden ones. Hollow calmed down some, seeing as she wasn't going to try and kill them. He looked over to see Sabor, once again, almost out of it.

Light turned to face Sabor, "Sabor? Come on....stay with me..."

Sabor shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere..."

"If you say..."

Sabor just nodded his head, as now he had to stand up. Light moved from his quickly and held her hand out to him. Sabor gladly took it as he let her pull him to his feet. Once to his feet, he stumbled a few minutes, but soon had his balance. He looked at Siren and growled a bit, but the look Hollow sent him, silenced him in a few short seconds.

Zora moved over to Sabor and Light and looked Light over, like a worried father. He asked her if she was hurt or if she felt any pain anywhere. Light replied by smacking him in the head, "Not it off...I'm fine Zora!!"

Zora nodded, seeing as if Light could cause him pain, then yeah, she was fine. He looked at Sabor and sighed. Just thankful that he was fine and that Siren's attack hadn't done any real damage to him. He looked over to see Zena talking to Hollow and Siren.

Zena looked at Siren and sighed, "What the hell happened back there, Siren?"

"I'm not sure..."

"How the hell can you not be sure?!"

"It's just like I said....I DON'T KNOW," Siren sighed as her voice rose. She shook her head and went to lean against a tree away from the others.

Hollow sighed, "She's just stressed..."

Zena nodded. She looked over to the other three. She waved them over, "Alright guys...let's get out of here. Besides we still have half a day before we stop again."

Light, Sabor and Zora nodded to Zena. With that Zena started to walk off down another path. Siren waited til she was one of the last ones in the area, then started to walk. Hollow fell in line beside her. He looked at her, "What was that Siren..?"

"If I know better...she ticked off the demon in me...and that was the out come.."

"I figured that much....."

"Then why ask....?"

"To hear your voice," Hollow stated, then froze at what he had just said. He looked at Siren, to see her smiling a bit. He sighed as it had worked.

"Thanks for that," Siren said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Hollow smiled softly as his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked after Zena, Zora, Sabor, and Light.

-------------------

By night fall, the fight had been forgotten and Light was talking to Siren again, with Hollow once again torturing Sabor just for the hell of it. Finally Light had a crazy idea.

"Hey...can we play a game..?"

Hollow, Siren, Sabor, and Zena looked at her. They all replied, "What KIND of game?"

Zora smirked as he figured he knew the answer even before Light said it. Light smiled a bit, "Kinda like truth-or-dare, but more like just asking question. And the person being asked has to answer the question."

Siren looked at Hollow. Hollow sighed, "Might as well...she won't leave us along otherwise.." Siren, Sabor, and Zena nodded at his words. Knowing very well that he was right. So they all swallowed their pride, including Hollow, and decided to play the game.

Light smirked, "Alright I'll go first..." She looked over the small group as her eyes landed on Siren. She giggled a bit, "Siren.."

Siren sighed, "Fine...."

"Do you think Hollow being a smart-ass is cute..?"

Siren looked at her like she was crazy. But she held back what she was really thinking which was nothing short of: 'Fuck off Light.' Instead she answered the question. Then screamed at herself in mind for asking it.

"Yes.."

Zora lost it, but soon quited down with the looks he was getting from Zena, Siren, and Hollow's was nothing short of Satan, himself, ripping into Zora's flesh. Light chuckled, "Okay Siren...ask someone.."

Siren sighed, "Light, do you ever find Sabor's constant whinning annoying to the point you'd rather just kick his ass then listen to it..?"

Hollow and Zena chuckled at this. Knowing that's what Siren always felt. Hell both Hollow and Zena felt like that. But only Hollow spoke his mind on that, Siren normally just bottled it up.

Light glared at Siren, "You expect me to answer that.."

"Seeing as I answered the last one....yes.."

"Fine....yes at times he gets annoying, but not to the point that I want to kick his ass..." Light continued to glare at Siren. Siren just shrugged, "Well...ask again..."

Light sighed, she was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. Seeing as Siren had just turned her own game against her in a short few minutes. She looked as her eyes landed on Hollow.

"Hollow...." She stopped as she couldn't come up with anything to ask him. Saying his name caused him to look to her with a bored expression on his face. All he really cared about was getting her to shut up. Which meant having Siren in his arms quicker. He sighed, "What....?"

"Do you ever get ticked at Siren for not listening....?"

Hollow looked at Siren. Siren just shrugged as she already knew that answer. He usually did, but he didn't yell at her for it. He just asked her to at least try and listen to him. If she could do that. Which she normally did for him, seeing as it tore him apart when she didn't listen, and ended up getting hurt. Hollow sighed as he answered the question, "At times.."

Light sighed, seeing as that wasn't really the answer she wanted. But she went with it anyway, "Alright ask..."

Hollow looked over to Kitty and smirked. He locked eyes with Sabor, "Alright Kitty....How much do you hate being my slave..?"

Sabor growled a bit at the wording. He looked at Light with a look in his eyes. The look stated several things, but all she got was: 'Thanks alot Light.' Sabor looked back to Hollow, "I'm not your slave..."

Hollow chuckled, but didn't push it. Seeing as Sabor had answered, meaning the game would speed up as there was only two lef to answer. Then he'd have Siren back in his arms.

Sabor looked at Zora, "If you had to chose between Hollow as a brother or Siren as a sister...which would you rather have?"

Zora stopped moving as he looked between the hollow male cheetah and the female hybrid. He thought about it for a few minutes then sighed, "Does it count in the question if I kill myself shortly afterwards...?"

Sabor sighed, "No...you can't kill yourself.."

"Then I'd go with Siren..."

Siren cracked up, "You'd be dead in a few minutes...."

Zora looked at her with a dead and dying look. Siren shrugged as she wanted this game to be over with. She didn't even remember why they had started this game. Now that she thought about it.

Light looked at Zora, "Ask.."

Zora looked at Zena. He sighed, "Zena...if you didn't have me as a brother would life be easier for you?"

Zena sighed, "No..."

Siren, Hollow, Sabor, Light, and even a shocked Zora looked at Zena. Zena shrugged, "What I mean is...If Zora wasn't my brother...then who would I beat the shit out of..."

Siren and Hollow chuckled at Zena's statement. Zora bowed his head as he sniffled a bit. He knew it, he was only a punching bag to Zena. Light and Sabor sighed. Hollows and hell demons could never be serious, even when it was a deep question that most hid for years before asking.

---------------

Soon after the game started, it was over. Light smirked a bit as she watched Hollow climb into a tree, and ended up laying in one of the lower branches. Siren soon followed as she laid down in his lap. Hollow wrapped his arm around her, as he rubbed her side gently.

Light smiled as she curled up against Sabor's chest. Sabor smiled down to her as he laid his arm over her waist. With that the snow white female hybrid fell asleep a few minutes later. Sabor falling behind her a few minutes later.

Zora was curled up on the ground. Zena leaned against a rock as she soon had fallen asleep. Zora looked at her, "Why...though...?" He whispered quietly before he fell asleep on the ground.

Hollow looked to see everyone asleep. He looked back to Siren and licked her cheek softly. Siren was awake a few seconds later, she purred lightly as he rubbed over her legs.

"Hollow....later...my love.."

"You're torturing me with that.."

"I know...but not right now.."

Hollow sighed, but slowed down a bit. His claws moved over her side gently, causing her to fall back asleep. Hollow laid his head on her shoulder as he fell asleep shortly after she did. He didn't wake once, as for once in a long while he was completely at peace.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	7. Chapter 5

The night passed without much happening. All in all, it was a rather dull night for the six.

Sometime before dawn, Siren woke up. She looked around as she yawned a little. Her ears twitched to Hollow's silent form. Siren smirked a little as she moved from his stilled form and climbed down from the tree. She didn't see a point in waking the hollow, seeing as he hardly ever slept.

The female hybrid moved through the small 'camp' carefully, hoping not to wake the other five still sleeping forms. Her golden eyes flicked over Zena and Zora. Zora once again had his head leaning on Zena's shoulder, while her head rested on top of his. Siren smiled a little. It was hard to believe these two hated each other as much as they did, when they looked so calm and peaceful sleeping like that.

Siren continued to move her eyes til they rested on Sabor and Light's stilled forms. Sabor held Light close to him, as his arm had snaked its way around her waist. Seeming to have pulled the light-being closer to him during the night. His tail had curled around them. Light laid with her head rested on Sabor's outstretched arm. She had laid her head very close to Sabor's neck, as a bit of his chin rested on her head.

Siren shook her head a bit. Seeing them like this, it was hard to believe this was a time to actually be worrying and looking at it as a real living Hell on Earth. But she never said anything. Why kill what little bit of 'hope' they had left? Siren knew the answer to that, even before she had to ask herself that. In time, it would boil down to the fact that no one was going to make it out of this alive....or....was that just her dark side speaking again?

The female hybrid shook her head and walked away from the camp-site. Just wanting to be alone for a little while. She just hoped she would get back before the others woke, and praying Hollow stayed asleep that long.

-------------

Siren's luck would not hold. For just, what seemed like, thirty minutes later. Light and Sabor were the first ones awake. The snow white hybrid looked around as something didn't feel right to her. She looked to over to Zena and Zora. She sighed, "They'll be at it again...in a few more minutes."

Sabor nodded. He looked over to Hollow, and froze. Hollow was still asleep, but the one that was always within, what seemed, inches wasn't there. Sabor's eyes sharpened as he looked around for the female hybrid that had chosen to be Hollow's lover. But no matter where his eyes fell, there was no sign of her.

"Just great....we close our eyes for a few hours and Siren up and disappears," hissed a now annoyed Sabor.

Sabor's hissing alerted Hollow within seconds. He set up right and at once knew what had caused him to hiss. He shook his head and looked around for Siren. Though as before with Sabor, he came up with nothing. The male hollow cheetah wasted no time in getting out of the tree. He was in a pissed off mood now, seeing as she hadn't woken him or said anything to him.

Sabor looked to Hollow, "Where'd she go?!"

"If I knew...would I still be here?!"

Sabor grew silent. Even if Hollow was being a smart ass, he did have a point. If he HAD known where Siren was. He wouldn't be wasting his time by standing here, looking just as dumbfounded as the rest of them. Well as dumbfounded as Light and Sabor, himself was looking.

Hollow growled in frustraction. He knew she wasn't this STUPID. Siren wouldn't walk off like this, without a reason...right? Or was it just the fact that this was giving way to her darker side. With as much activity from Satan and other hell demons, it didn't surprise Hollow that she'd have trouble containing it now.

"I just hope, she isn't doing something stupid....."

Sabor looked at Hollow as he said that. Never had he actually heard him sound like he cared. At least not for another, and not with it sounding like it held a loving tone in it. He shook his head, it was either going crazy, or the fact of the matter was. Hollow cared more for Siren's safety above all else.

Light sighed, "If she did walk off where would she go?"

Hollow's ears twitched a bit at her question. He stayed silent for a few minutes. The hollow cheetah seemed to have frozen to that spot as he didn't move for a few minutes. Finally he spoke up, "She'd go anywhere she could be alo---"

Light looked at Hollow with some concern showing in her eyes. Even if at times, Hollow and her didn't see eye-to-eye, she still cared about the guy. She was worried as he had stopped through mid-sentence. She looked to him, "Hollow...what is it....?"

Hollow sighed, "She'd get as far away from here as possible. Seeing as she's a hell demon, just like the rest. Knowing Siren, she doesn't want to get us hurt, if she can't control the darker side of her nature." Hollow fell silent after this. He hated that it sounded like he'd betrayed her trust, but sooner or later-the truth would come out, and either way: he'd probably be the one to tell the truth of her demon.

Sabor looked at Hollow, "Then we need to drag her back.."

Hollow sighed in frustraction, "That won't really help...."

With that being said, it was decided to go find Siren. But first off, they had to get Zora and Zena awake. And as to Hollow's liking, it was going to turn into a blood bath between the brother and sister.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	8. Chapter 6

Hollow leaned against a tree in frustraction, as Light and Sabor tried to get Zena and Zora awake. The way he figured it, the longer they waited. The more ground she could cover. He sighed, what he didn't understand was why she didn't wake him to tell him, she wanted to be left alone for a little while. Though, even the hollow cheetah knew, he wouldn't have left her alone. He didn't want to think of losing her, and yet now, that's all he could think of.

"Hurry it up!!!"

Sabor and Light looked back to Hollow. They both sighed as they looked back to the sleeping brother and sister. They knew Hollow was worried about Siren, but still, taking his rage, that was nothing more than concern for Siren, on them wasn't going to get him anywhere at the moment. Light finally had enough, "Hollow, wake them up...."

The hollow cheetah growled at being given an order. Normally he wouldn't have listen, but seeing as the one he cared about was missing, he did as told. He swallowed his pride as he walked over to stand in front of Zena and Zora.

Zena laid with her head still resting against Zora's head. While Zora leaned against Zena. The scene really did make Hollow want to puke. It was too loving, something he really didn't care to see. Though, he would be seen like this with only Siren, but really, with a brother and sister. It made him want to puke, for the fact that Zena was always being the shit out of Zora.

Hollow kicked Zora awake, which caused the male white wolf to wake instantly. He looked to see Hollow about to kick him again, just for the hell of it. He pulled back, "I'm wake!!"

Hollow's foot met his chest again. Causing Zora to hit Zena hard enough to wake her. Zena growled as she shoved Zora into the ground as she stood up, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

Zora whimpered as he picked himself up and looked at Hollow, "I said I was wake...why'd you do that?!"

Hollow shrugged as he held a bored expression on his face, "Hell of it..."

Zora closed his mouth as he noticed someone wasn't there. He looked around as if looking for that person. Zora soon lowered his head as he sighed. He finally knew who wasn't there. He looked at Hollow, "She's gone...isn't she..?"

Hollow walked away from the group. He was sick of this, and not knowing where Siren was, wasn't helping this feeling. He shook his head as he walked off, leaving Light, Sabor, Zena, and Zora to follow or be left behind. Seeing as now, finding Siren was at the top of his list.

Zora looked at Sabor and Light, who were shaking their heads, "Did I say something wrong..?"

Sabor sighed as he started to follow Hollow, "Siren disappeared without telling him anything. He hates that she's closed herself off from him. It's almost like she's given up on them being together..."

Hollow's growling shut Sabor up quickly, "SHUT THE FUCK UP KITTY!!"

With that Hollow quickened his pace, putting several miles between him and the other four. Hearing Sabor say that, wasn't helping with this sickening feeling that kept coming back. Hollow hated this, why the fuck did she have to be so fucking difficult. He sighed, "Dammit Siren.....If you're hurt....you won't be forgiven.."

Even though Hollow had said it. He knew he couldn't stay angry with her for long. That was one of the few things about Siren that still surprised him at times. No matter what she did, aside from a few things, he could never stay mad at her. The last time he'd be angry to the point of throwing fists, he hadn't talked to her for a few hours. After that he was calm again and was able to forgive her. Now he wasn't sure if he'd get the chance to forgive her, or if he'd even get to see her again.

---------------

Siren walked along a random path she'd found in the woods. Burnt flesh with shadows that danced in and around them was all that she saw. She hadn't remembered feeling this empty inside before. Yet, she had Hollow...so why did she feel like this?

The female hybrid sighed as she continued down the path. She looked around as her ears had got movement not far from her side. Siren gave a hiss in rage as she turned to face a snow demon. She shook her head, "Do I amuse you?!"

The snow demon looked at her with eyes that held only one emotion: Killing. Siren smirked as she turned to face the demon. She sighed, "Then come on....Give it your best shot..."

The snow demon didn't give her much chance to react as it launched itself at her. Its claws digging into her side as it ripped through to her back before landing on the ground behind her.

Siren hissed in rage as she turned to face the damned thing. She roared out enraged as she ran at the demon. Managing to nail the demon in the throat as she ripped her claws trhough its veins. Causing a fountain of blood to spray from its neck. The blood coated Siren's chest, neck, and face as she jumped back from the demon.

The snow demon looked to her as it stumbled to remain on its feet. As the demon moved more blood sprayed from its neck. Roaring with rage covering its call, again it launched itself at Siren.

Siren didn't get the chance to react, as the demon slammed her to the ground. Any air that had been in her chest was forced from her with a force that caused several of her ribs to break. She planted her feet against the demon's stomach. Shoving the damned thing off her and into a tree. The female hybrid struggled to get to her feet, but managed to with pain coursing through her veins the whole time.

She looked to the demon as she struggled to get air back into her lungs. Every breath she took, felt as if it was choking her to death. Her lungs didn't want to work and at the same time, she slowed her heart down to keep from blacking out. Something she didn't need as she watched the snow demon get back to it's feet.

The demon turned to her, glaring her down. It moved from the tree as several bones were cracked from hitting the tree with that much force. The dark blood red eyes locked with Siren's, moving towards her the whole time.

Siren didn't think as she slammed into the demon. By doing so, she slammed not only the demon, but herself into a side of a cliff that held rocks above it. As soon as she slammed both her and the demon into the cliff side, rocks dropped on top of both of them.

The demon was crushed as Siren pulled as close to the cliff side as she could get. She didn't feel like explaining much more than she had too, when Hollow and the others found her. She was buried under the rocks within seconds, but having her heart shut down, was one of the very things that kept her alive.

Thirty minutes later, Siren pulled herself out of the rocks. She shook her head as she moved away from the pile. As she moved the two broken floating ribs, showed clearing through the ripped up right side of her. She sighed as her mind counted the ribs that were busted as pain threatened to drop her to her knees.

"Shit....10 of them...." she hissed as she forced herself to stay upright and moving. She wanted to chuckle, but knew that would only cause more pain. She settled with laughing on the inside, and even then that caused pain!! For a while she walked, leaving behind a slight trail of blood.

--------------

Sabor's ears twitched as he heard a roar that sounded to be covered with rage. His ears folded back as he knew who it was, but what the hell had she found to mess with that would cause her to so. He looked up ahead to see Hollow had stopped and was looking in the direction of the roar.

Hollow's eyes sharpened at this. Within only a few hours, she had managed to find a demon. And what was even weirder was the fact that it was a snow demon. Winter wasn't for another 4 months. What the hell was going on? He shook his head. He shouldn't have had to ask that, he knew what was going on.

Satan's attacks had caused demons of all types to run for their lives. And seeing as many had ran from Devil's Ridge, Soulless, Curser, and several other regions that held large mountain chains. These demons were easy to get a fight started as they had no idea what was going on.

Still knowing Siren, she had taken that as a challenge and decided to finish it. Yet, knowing her, she wouldn't be without wounds or even worse. She could be dead, laying in her own blood somewhere. Hollow shook his head as he tried to get that image out of his head. He knew one thing that he would never doubt about Siren.

She maybe hot-headed, stubborn, and a down right unforgiving demon at times. But she would never let a worthless demon take her life. It didn't matter who that demon was, or who that very demon worked for. Still the image of Siren laying in her own blood, dying slowly kept coming back to him.

"Dammit Siren...If I don't get the chance to at least be pissed with whatever damaged you...I swear to God, himself, that damn bastard is fucked..." Hollow hissed under his breath as he quickened his pace to flash-running as he sped up to see what damage had been done to Siren, the snow demon, or both-if that was the case.

Sabor, Light, and Zena didn't have a problem with matching Hollow's pace. Though, they wouldn't say it, they knew he was worried about her. Yet, why he wanted to get to her this quick. They wouldn't know. For he didn't say a word about the image that kept coming back to him. Sabor was only a few feet behind his hollow, with Light flash-stepping beside him. Zena covered the two's backs, as she brought up the rear.

"Hurry up lazy ass!!!"

Zora looked ahead of him to see Zena looking. No that didn't cover it, more like glaring daggers into his chest, neck, and skull. He sighed, "Why even try? You know she's dead....Why move this fast for a dead body?!"

Everyone froze as Hollow disappeared from in front of them. Sabor and Light's eyes locked onto Zora's figure. Zena already knew what was going to happen. Zora had spoken Hollow's one fear out loud, and he wasn't walking away from this without being dead, or at the very least holding wounds to show for his mistake.

Hollow appeared behind Zora as he slammed him into the ground. Hollow placed his foot on top of Zora's chest as he added pressure as he shoved the white male wolf further into the ground. Zora stared at Hollow with a scared-out-of-his-fucking-mind look. Hollow didn't take notice as he added more pressure. Soon the sound of cracking ribs could be heard above Zora's pained scream.

"Hollow!! That's enough!!! Find Siren!!! That's more important that worrying about that pitiful wolf!!" Sabor screamed at his hollow. Which surprised Light, Zena, and even made Hollow blink.

Hollow growled as his foot left Zora's chest. He looked to the scared wolf, "You're lucky that Kitty's here." With that they went back to trying to finding Siren. Hollow just hoped she was alive.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	9. Chapter 7

Siren lay heavily against a tree. She's been walking for what seemed hours, yet hadn't covered that much ground. Though in truth, she may not have been covering ground, but her blood was doing just that. As she had walked, blood covered the ground where only seconds ago her feet had been.

The female hybrid knew she was running out of time. Yet, she didn't slow, even though she knew Hollow, Light, Sabor, Zena, and Zora were coming for her. She couldn't make herself slow down. She had tried but slowing down caused her broken ribs to rub together, and even though she loved pain. That kind of pain she wasn't a big fan of.

A few minutes later, Siren couldn't walk any more and she fell to the ground. She hissed in pain as she felt her busted ribs, crack from further pressure being added to them. As she tried to get back to her feet, blood pulsed out of the gaping flesh wounds on her side. Siren finally couldn't stand it any longer and fell back to the ground.

A warm liquid surrounded her stilled form. She closed her eyes as she heard a voice calling for her. But she was gone to the world before she realized who the voice belonged to.

-----------

Hollow continued his pace til he came to the clearing that they'd all heard the roar come from. If he had had a heart, it would have been in his throat. Anywhere his eyes laid, blood covered the ground, rocks, and trees. Even Hollow knew most of that blood belonged to Siren. But where was she? If she had lost that much blood, there was no way in HELL that she could have gotten far. Yes, he knew he was talking of Siren, but still even she had limitations.

The hollow cheetah's ears were pulled back in an almost mourning state. He looked around til his eyes rested on the pile of rocks. He had this sinking feeling that she was in there, and if she was....He shook his head as he tried to get the idea out of his head.

Light and Zena moved to the rock pile. Zena moved several of the rocks, only to have a body fall on top of her. The female wolf screamed in surprise. Light pulled the demon off as she flung the body off one of her guardians.

Sabor's eyes followed the body. His eyes shown with a bit of 'hope' as he realized it wasn't Siren's body, but the body of the snow demon, she had fought. Hollow growled out in an almost concerned tone.

If Siren wasn't here, she had made it out of the battle as the victor. Yet, she wasn't anywhere near here. Or at least that was all he could find. He adverted his eyes to the ground and froze.

On the ground blood laid very faint. As if it had soaked into the ground hours ago. The hollow cheetah's eyes followed the path as he lifted his head a bit. He knew at once, she had walked away from the battle, but the blood patterns showed-she hadn't walked away without wounds of her own.

Light looked to Hollow, "Is something wrong..?"

"I don't know..." Hollow said as he followed the faint blood trail. He didn't tell the others where he was going as he disappeared. Light, Sabor, Zena, and Zora looked at each other, as they tried to follow him. But lost him half way through the forest.

Hollow stayed on the path as the blood started to become more noticeable. He stopped suddenly as his foot stepped in a cold liquid. Hollow looked down as he realized the liquid was indeed blood.

His eyes turned sharp as he looked ahead and saw her. She was on her feet, but slammed to the ground. He started toward her, til she tried to get back to her feet. Hollow looked at her, hoping she'd get back to her feet. All too soon it was clear that wasn't going to happen. She fell back into her own blood, as the warm liquid surrounded her.

"SIREN!!!"

------------------

Siren could have sworn she heard someone's voice. But she didn't know whose. It was swarming inside her head as she tried to figure out whose voice that was. She knew the voice, but the face wasn't coming to mind.

The first thing the female hybrid thought of was: great I'm dying and there's nothing I can do....

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her as a single tear of blood hit her face. She knew at once who it was. She wanted so badly to comfort him, and tell him she was alright, but she couldn't even get that to come out of her mouth.

Hollow laid his head against Siren's chest, trying to find any signs that she was still alive. Surprisingly her heart still beat, but it sounded slower. He looked her over and soon found the flesh wounds on her side. He looked back to her as he picked her up.

Standing he looked around and knew the others would be here. He decided to take her somewhere sheltered and tend to what wounds he could. He sighed heavily knowing that as soon as she woke up. He was giving her the talk of a life time. Though, he knew that wasn't going to be until after he was done making sure she was fine.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	10. Chapter 8

Siren woke up a few hours later. She felt like she was in a fog, she tried to shake her head to clear it. Yet, ending up hitting someone. She quickly turned to see Hollow sitting beside her. She calmed down instantly. She laid her head in his lap.

Hollow looked to her instantly as she laid her head in his lap. He smiled gently towards her, though inside he was ready to kill her. He rubbed the side of her face gently, before he looked away from her. He growled lowly, "Why do this to me? Why?"

Siren froze up. She hadn't heard that tone from him in a while. He had actually been worried about her. Her ears pressed against her head. She didn't know what do say to him. But she didn't have, Hollow continued on as if he hadn't asked her, "God dammit Siren.....I was worried out of my mind. You just disappeared without notice, or even fucking telling me. Then come to find a dead snow demon, but not you." Siren looked away from him.

"I'll take your silence as you really just don't give a fuck..."

Siren looked to him, "No..."

"Then what..? You enjoy seeing me in pain....what is it Siren..? Why do this to me..?" Hollow asked in a hurt tone. He hated feeling like this, and to make matters worse, her silence wasn't helping with the issue at hand.

"Hollow....you know why I had to leave. But I can promise you, if you still believe my word, that I never wanted to hurt you...I left because I didn't want to hurt you...that was what I didn't want..."

Hollow growled as he pressed his teeth together behind his lips. He maybe pissed with her, but for some reason, he was starting to forgive her. And what was even weirder was he believed her. Even though he had been ready to go straight to Hell and rip Satan's throat right out him. The hollow cheetah sighed, "Even if you didn't want that to happen...that did happen....for you left and didn't tell me anything. You can't change what you've already done."

Siren forced herself to sit up. She looked to him as she leaned against the cave's wall that he had placed her in. The female hybrid looked at him, "I know I can't change what I've done....and I wish like hell I could, but you're still here....Which tells me....you still want me around..."

Hollow looked to her as he blinked, a bit in surprise. How could she ever think he didn't want her? He bowed his head, where his eyes were cast in shadows by his hair. He already knew the answer, when he got to the point of killing someone over what had happened to her. She always felt like he wanted to leave to escape her. But in truth it only made him want to stay closer at her side.

"I always want you around...Don't you EVER think otherwise........You're all I have that is keeping me in this world....But when you disappear, it causes my world to crash. I don't want to feel that I'm losing you..." Hollow stated in amazement, seeing as he hardly ever opened up like this. Even with Siren, he hardly spoke like this.

Siren looked to Hollow. She wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him against her. She nuzzled him gently as she licked his cheek, "I won't do it again...I swear on my life....."

Hollow nuzzled her gently as he laid his head against her chest. Siren smiled as she laid there for him. Her arms remained around him. The female hybrid was just glad he had decided to stay with her. Otherwise, her world would have crashed, just as his.

----------------------------

Sabor, Light, Zena, and Zora looked everywhere for the two. Sabor knew by now Hollow would have found Siren. He stopped as he stood on top of a cave. His ears twitched constantly, trying to locate where his hollow and his hollow's lover had gotten too.

Light appeared beside him, "Do you think Hollow found Siren....yet...?"

"I'm sure he has....seeing as Hollow always knows where to find her. I just wonder what has become of her..."

Light nodded as she looked to see Zena and Zora coming back empty handed. Zena bowed her head as she hadn't found any signs of Hollow or Siren. Zora was rubbing his head. As yet again, he had pissed Zena off for a comment about Siren and Hollow getting lost.

Zena looked to Light, "Sorry...but I couldn't find them either..."

Zora, still rubbing his arm, sighed, "I couldn't either..." Though in truth he hadn't really been looking. So what Hollow and Siren seemed to disappear all the time from the group. Why should this time be any different?

Sabor looked at Zora as his aura suddenly took on a confused feel about it. The male cheetah sharpened his eyes at the white male wolf, "Are you really that slow? You can't figure out why even I am worried...?"

Zora stepped back a bit from Sabor. His tone had gone from calm to almost sounding like Hollow's. He looked to Sabor, "What do you mean...?"

"Hollow and Siren may indeed disappear from us...but for this long...no. Hollow usually has Siren back before now....something had to have happened to them. And knowing better...either they're trapped somewhere....or demons have gotten them." Sabor growled a bit at Zora, "So stop acting like a child and help us look for them!"

Light and Zena looked at Sabor them to each other. Zena was the one that broke the silence. She sighed, "Geez....he sounds like Hollow almost..."

Light nodded her agreement, "I guess when he gets serious enough..He can sound like his hollow..."

With that spoken, Sabor went on ahead to find Hollow and Siren. Light, Zena, and Zora followed him. Though, Zora was the quietest anyone had seen him in a long while.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	11. Chapter 9

Sabor continued looking for Hollow and Siren, well into the night. No one wanted to argue with him as they did not stop to rest that night. Light was afraid of him, for several reasons. Though, she wouldn't admit any of it out loud. Sabor was acting more and more like Hollow as the night passed. He seemed to be shutting everyone out, even Light.

Light looked to her love and hung her head a bit. Never before had she seen Sabor like this. Let alone to the point of it feeling that Hollow was walking right beside her. The snow white female hybrid didn't say anything as she fell back to walk beside Zena and Zora.

Zena looked to Light with a sorrowful look. Never before had Light been silenced the way Sabor had managed too. Zena looked to Sabor with an enraged look on her face. She wanted to straggle the guy, not that that wasn't normal, but still. He never acted so much like Hollow as he was now. Zena wrapped an arm around Light and pulled her closer to her. Sensing the young hybrid needed someone at the moment.

-------------------------------------------

Siren nuzzled Hollow gently as she looked out the cave entrance. The hollow cheetah licked her cheek softly as he opened his eyes slightly. He looked to her a bit before laying his head against her neck. Siren smiled as she leaned her head against his.

Hollow fell back asleep for a few more hours. For some reason, the hollow cheetah was beyond tried and just wanted to sleep as long as he could. He felt his body relax against hers, as he passed back into a deep sleep.

Siren stayed there for him. She rubbed his back gently as he slept. The female hybrid enjoyed moments when it was just her and him. Though most of the time it was like that. But since the attacks done by Satan, Hollow and her hadn't gotten much time by themselves.

For a few more hours, Siren laid still as Hollow slept with his head resting on her chest. She rubbed his back for a while but she stopped. A sudden chill ran down her back. Siren looked to the entire of the cave as a sudden aura was felt. It seemed like Hollow's, but he was laying right here with her.

----------------------------------------

As Sabor, Light, Zena, and Zora continued to look for Hollow and Siren, his aura had started to take on a feeling like Hollow's. Light was beginning to worry more about him, as he hardly ever acted this enraged. Zena looked at Sabor and finally broke the silence that had been placed over the group, "Dammit Sabor!!! What the fuck is your problem?!"

Sabor didn't look back to them as he continued to walk, "They're out here somewhere.....and for all we know...They could be in danger!"

Zena pulled back at the harsh tone in the male cheetah's voice. Even she was afraid of him, and normally she didn't take him seriously in many matters. Yet, in this one, she was taking him seriously right down to the fact that something could have happened to them.

Sabor continued walking not paying much attention as to what his new attitude was doing to Light, Zena, or Zora. He just wanted to find Hollow and Siren so this empty feeling would go away. A soft voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

--------------------

Siren looked out the entrance of the cave and called out as she could sense a few other auras that belonged to Light and Zena. She looked out and called to them, "Can you guys hear me?"

Sabor's ears twitched as he caught the soft call. He turned and stared into the darkness that a cave had to offer. He twitched his ears as he soon saw Siren with what seems to be an unconscious Hollow.

Sabor looked at Siren directly as he walked into the cave, "What happend?!"

"Keep your voice down...He's just asleep..."

"Asleep?!"

Siren started to growl a bit, which ended up waking the sleeping hollow. She sighed as she felt him stir against her. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed. Hollow woke up looking to her, "What is it...?"

But soon Hollow turned and knew what the problem was. The Kitty stood looking at him like he was ready to kill him. To a point this made Hollow laugh, but he didn't for the fact that Siren was laying right here. He growled a bit as he snuggled a bit closer to Siren. He had no desire to move from her at the moment. The hollow cheetah had decided he would be damned before he moved from her side.

Sabor growled a bit, but soon stopped as a calming feeling came over him. He looked to Siren with an unread expression. He glared to her in a hatred filled look, "Stay out of my mind!!"

Siren looked at him, "Then calm down...and go to sleep. You haven't slept in a few days, and to make matters worse. You've forced Light, Zena, and Zora to suffer the same as you."

Sabor went to argue until Zena, Light, and Zora came in nodding their heads at Siren's words. Sabor didn't know what to say, he hadn't noticed what had been going on. Yet now, he could see the tired looks in all three of their eyes. Sabor looked away.

Hollow spoke up, "Don't start now Kitty...You've gone this long without noticing. Don't start showing remorse now!"

Light started to protest, but Siren beat her to it. Siren looked to Light and growled. Even the snow white female hybrid knew better. Still she didn't want Hollow down sizing Sabor. But with Siren always on Hollow's side, even if he was wrong in his actions, she couldn't do anything.

--------------------

A few hours later, Sabor had fallen asleep with Light leaning against him. Zena and Zora had fallen asleep leaning against each other, too tired to really fight back over that small action.

Hollow shook his head in a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. Siren licked his cheek, "Don't hold it against them...at least wake until they wake up. Then give them hell..."

Hollow nuzzled her gently. He wouldn't admit this out loud, and hell he didn't know if this was really him talking. Yet, he was glad to have the Kitty, Light, Zena, and sadly Zora as well back.

Siren leaned her head against Hollow's as she looked at them a few more seconds then back out to the cave entrance. She tensed suddenly as a slight sound caught her ears. She pushed against Hollow a bit as she moved, causing him to react by looking to her with his ears back.

"What is it...?" Hollow asked her as her eyes never left the landscape outside the cave.

"There's something else here....and it's looking for us," spoke a tense Siren as she looked over to the three sleeping, and knew they didn't have much time before whatever 'it' was got to them.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	12. Chapter 10

Siren looked back to the sleeping figures of Sabor, Light, Zena, and Zora. She knew they had to get out of here before it got here. The female hybrid looked to the hollow beside her, "We need to move..."

Hollow looked to her. Even now she sounded serious, not in a joking manner at all. The hollow cheetah nodded to her as he stood. He moved over to Zena and Zora, and started shaking to wake the brother and sister awake.

Siren moved to wake Sabor and Light. At the instant that her claws barely touched Sabor's skin, his hand wrapped around her wrist. Siren bared her fangs a bit, but didn't show anything else. She ripped her wrist out of his grip, growling a warning before turning to Light. Sabor hung his head as he walked over to lean against the very spot both Hollow and Siren had been leaning against only seconds ago.

Light laid curled up on the cave floor. Siren knelt and had just laid a hand on her shoulder, when the ground shook. Siren braced herself with her hands as the ground shook under everyone. Hollow slammed into Sabor, who slammed hard into a wall. Zena was crushed with Zora's weight as both of them were half asleep still. Light slid a bit, causing Siren to lash out and grab her.

Sabor dug his claws into the cave's wall, pulling himself off the floor. Hollow followed his example quickly as he hated the feeling of unstable ground under his feet. Zena clutched to the wall as well, as Zora clung to her. Sabor looked back to see Siren get to her feet as she swung Light onto her back as she scaled the wall in a few seconds.

Sabor hissed, "Give her to me...."

Siren looked over to him, but didn't seem to even hear him. She shook her head, "You have a few more things to worry about. Rather then the fact that Light is with an unstable demon. Now get going!!"

Sabor started to go after Siren, but a hand caught him by the throat. Hollow's voice was cold against his neck, "Go after her....and you'll see what Hell looks like...."

Sabor pulled back as he started to crawl along the wall to the entrance of the cave. The cave still shook as rocks started to fall from the ceiling and along the base. Rocks had built up over time along the base of the cave, and as the ground under them shook, they fell from the extra weight placed on the weaker ones.

As both Hollow and Sabor jumped off the ceiling and walked out of the cave, a scream would be heard. Both the cheetah and hollow cheetah turned back around to hear Zena and Zora screaming.

"LIGHT!!!" Zora's voice sounded covered in worry.

"SIREN!!!" Zena's voice was covered in worry for both Light and Siren, but whatever had happened it wasn't a good sign-if both of them had gotten caught up in it.

Hollow rushed back into the cave. To hell with whatever was falling on top of him, at the moment Siren, and even, Light were in danger. Sabor followed him back in the cave. Both dodging the falling rocks as they raced back to the area that Siren and Light had last been seen.

To both their horrors, the passage had been sealed up by a rock slide. Hollow looked around trying to figure out a way to get back to Siren and Light. Sabor doing the same as his eyes laid on several rocks. He started toward them.

"Don't!" A single voice yelled from on the other side of the rocks. Sabor and Hollow's ears twitched at the voice. Sabor smirked a bit as he knew the voice, "Light....are you alright?"

Light shook her head as blood spilled into her eyes from a large gash across her forehead, "Yeah...it's nothing major...."

Hollow spoke up then, "What about Siren...?"

Light looked around beside her, but didn't see the female hybrid the hollow spoke of. She sighed, "I lost her in the rock slide. I know she's alive though. She was swearing like she's never done before."

Hollow hung his head a bit. Even if that did reassure him that Siren was alive. If she was wounded, he couldn't get to her. Not with the way the rocks were set up. If one was moved, then several more fell to replace that very one that had been removed.

Sabor bared his fangs, "Then what can we do...?"

A voice spoke up then that made Hollow's head shoot up. The voice was no more than a whisper but he still heard it, "Don't worry...We'll meet back up with you...we'll just have to take a different route. Are you okay with that Hollow....?"

Hollow sighed in relief for once. He was just glad to hear her voice, and really didn't give a damn at her choice. Just as long as it made it so, she was in his arms faster. Hollow nodded then spoke up, "Just don't get killed...and I'll see you soon...yes?"

Siren smirked as she came to stand beside Light. She smirked, "Yes...I'll be out of here with Light in a few...just get out before something else happens....I don't want anyone else stuck in this fucking place...Understand me Hollow?"

Hollow nodded, "As you wish...."

With that Hollow turned to leave, but Sabor stopped him from moving in further. Hollow looked to his other and bared his fangs a bit. He spoke with an even cold voice, "What do you want Kitty?"

"You plan on leaving her with Siren..."

"Light will be fine....Siren knows what she's doing...She won't let anything happen to her. I can tell you that much..." With that spoken Hollow headed out with Zena and Zora ushering behind him quickly. Sabor looked one last time at the rock wall, "Don't you let anything happen to her Siren...or I'll kill you..."

"I won't let anything happen to her. Now get going!!" Siren's voice came loud and clear from the other side of the wall. Telling Sabor she hadn't moved an inch yet, for her voice pitch was the same as before. Sabor started to stay something but a deep growl from the front of the cave, had his ass hauling it quickly to catch up with the hollow.

----------------------------------

Light looked to Siren with a slight glare in her eyes. Yet, Siren didn't seem to catch it or just didn't care. Light sighed, "What is with you..?"

Siren shrugged as she turned from the rock wall and started to travel further into the cave, trying to find a way out. She really didn't feel the need to explain herself, let alone let Light into her head. So she kept quiet for a while. Until Light started in on the twenty questions game.

"What is with you? Why are you acting like this? What the hell is going on? What happened to the others? Why did they leave us? How long is this going to take......?" The questions kept coming out of Light's mouth at a steady pace, like a stream. Siren finally couldn't take it any longer and exploded.

"It's none of your business! I'm acting like this for the fact that your lover is acting like a total ass! Satan is a pissed off bastard, causing this to happen!!! Hollow got them out of here before something else could happen!!! Because I told them too!!! And I really don't care how long it takes, just so I'm the fuck out of here!!" Siren roared out at Light in an enraged tone.

Light backed up a bit at the sudden change in Siren's voice. Never before had Light seen the same attitude as Hollow's in someone else, until now. The snow white hybrid slowed her pace. Siren finally realized what she had done, and came to a complete stop. She sighed, "You must really think I hate you at the moment……correct?"

"Sabor is right...you're just like Hollow...You haven't changed, you're just as you were before!"

"What would you expect from someone, who was always under the thumb of Satan. I have only changed for one, and I plan to keep it that way...Just for him," Siren spoke as she started to walk again.

"By him...I hope you mean Hollow...and not The Devil," said a now worried Light. For if Siren did mean the Devil then that could throw so many things into question. The most important being: Was her love for Hollow true? Yet, Light would never get to ask that question. For at that second the cave came slamming down on top of them.

Siren screamed in a hollowed tone, disappearing under the rocks. Light tried to call out, but soon met the same fate as Siren. Rocks devoured her form as well as they slammed into her.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	13. Chapter 11

Sabor froze as he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He turned back to the cave in time to hear the worse sound. The cave had caved in, and all he heard was screaming from inside. He looked back to Hollow.

Hollow's eyes were wide with fear written all across his face. For the first time, he felt the same sinking feeling as Sabor in his chest. Though, he didn't have a heart, he could still this hollowing feeling coming from inside him. And no, it wasn't the matter that lived inside him; it was more like he knew Siren was dead.

Zena and Zora ran back towards the cave. At the moment, the one they were to guard and protect was in danger if not already dead. Now they started to regret letting her go with Siren all those other times. In the years that they had known Siren, nothing like this had happened. Now just two years after all the attacks, all hell breaks lose and Siren happens to be in the middle of it.

Hollow raced after Zena and Zora. Leaving Sabor to catch up, as the cheetah chased after his hollow. No sooner had the four gotten back to the cave, their fears were realized. The cave entrance was covered, and no amount of power was moving rocks without it taking hours.

Zena growled out in a panicked tone, "Dammit!!"

Sabor looked over to her. That tone was covering how everyone felt. Even if the 'ever-silent-hollow' didn't say it, he was worried about Siren. Zora the 'ever-pissing-everyone-off-wolf' was quiet this time. It seemed he was trying to think of a way to get in there and get them out without causing problems.

--------------------

Siren slammed a rock off her chest, and felt intense pain. She shrugged it off as she looked around for Light. The female hybrid looked around for the snow white hybrid. She finally called out her name, "LIGHT!!!"

Siren's ears twitched trying to hear any signs of life. A few seconds later she heard a soft 'here.' The female hybrid took off towards the voice, jumping over large rocks. She stopped soon as she stopped a soft grey figure lying in the rocks. Her heart sank, not only was Sabor going to kill her, Zena and Zora were going to murder her.

"S-siren..?"

"Yeah...I'm here Light..."

Light smirked a bit, "So what do I look like....?

"You look like road kill...if that helps you any..."

Light set up with difficultly. Siren quickly helped her to her feet, knowing as soon as she got her outside. Sabor, Zena, and Zora were gonna have a fit and probably try and kill her. But for right now, all she cared about was getting Light out of here.

Light leaned heavily against Siren. She felt pain on every inch of her body. All she wanted was to curl up with Sabor and rest for a few weeks. But she knew, first Zora would be worried beyond shutting up. Zena would be pissed off, because she had made her worry. And Sabor......well he'd want to kill Siren for this happening to her: even if it wasn't Siren's fault.

Siren moved out of the rocks, carrying Light bride-style. As long as she didn't shift the hedgehog/snow leopard hybrid's weight, she was able to carry her out of the rocks and to a 'safer' area. Once there she placed Light down, and let her walk on her own.

"Thank you Siren..."

"Not at all," Siren shrugged as if it was no big deal. Yet, she knew it was going to be blown out of the water when Sabor and the other two could see her. For her wounds covered her entire body. Light held several wounds on her arms, legs, and neck. Several major wounds covered her entire back and chest. And blood wise, it didn't matter the size or damage of the wounds, all of them were bleeding.

Light felt Siren's eyes on her back. She turned to face Siren, "Is something wrong...?"

Siren bowed her head a bit, "Let's just get you to Sabor, Zena, and Zora. Then I'll see what punishment I receive...for what has happened to you..."

Both hybrids fell silent as Siren walked ahead looking for any way out that hadn't been blocked by the collapsing rocks. For a few hours they walked in silence, as Siren continued to try and find a way out.

Light finally broke the silence. She couldn't help but ask a question that had been bugging her the last few hours. She finally gathered enough back-bone to ask, "Siren....do you really love Hollow?"

Siren stopped for a second and sighed. She hated being asked this question, even when all her actions, words, and most of her ideas said loud and clear: I LOVE him. No one seemed to pay attention to that. So she sighed and answered, "I have spilled more blood for his sake than anyone else's. That should answer your question."

With that spoken the silence hit both of them hard. For a few more hours no one spoke or made any eye contact with each other. It was as if what had been said earlier was a world destroying secret. Problem with that was, Satan had already beaten them to that.

---------------------------------

Sabor had already hit the ceiling. No way, he had done been there and back several times. He couldn't sit still for more than five seconds and was constantly mumbling under his breath about something.

Hollow held his ears flat back. He was worried. No, fuck that, he was beyond worried. And the only way he could show it was by being fucking pissed off to Hell. Never before had Siren taken this long to get back to him. If he remembered correctly it had been seven hours ago that Siren said she would be back to him shortly. Now he knew something had happened to slow her down by THAT much.

Zena and Zora looked at the collapsed rocks. Both their minds were trying to work out a way to move the rocks without causing another cave-in. At the moment they couldn't come up with anything. And the more time it took, the less air Light had to breathe.

Hollow spoke up a few seconds later, "There's nothing we can do..."

All three heads turned and looked at the hollow. Never before had he actually said those five words in the very same sentence like that. That's when they knew any 'hope' they had left, had gone out the window.

Sabor growled, "You'll just give up on them?! On HER?!"

"What choice do I have?!"

Siren finally came to a small section further in the cave that hadn't collapsed yet. Her ears twitched as she heard voices yelling about something. She stopped, which caused Light to stop as well. Siren's ears twitched as she heard several voices.

"You'll just give up on them?! On HER?!"

"What choice do I have?!"

Light and Siren both knew those voices only too well. Light started shouting as soon as Hollow had quieted down. Siren joined in as well. Hoping to God, if he was even giving a damn now, that Hollow and Sabor and the other two heard their cries.

----------------------------------------

As soon as Hollow quieted down, his ears started to twitch. He turned back to the cave. For some reason he could hear both Siren and Light's cries. That's when it hit him, they were both still alive.

"Siren?!"

Sabor soon heard the cries as well, "Light?!"

Siren and Light stopped long enough to smirk at each other. Then they went back to yelling for help.

"Hollow, we need help!!"

Light agreed by yelling, "Sabor, please help us!!!"

Hollow and Sabor wasted no time in doing just that. They ran around to where they could hear the cries coming louder from the ground. Hollow stopped at the base of a mountain side as the cries came louder from that area.

"Siren?! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah!"

Hollow sighed in relief as he ripped the earth away. He soon had enough earth ripped away to show both Siren and Light. He froze up a bit, as he looked at both of them. Light was by far the worse one, yet Siren had managed to get wounded as well. He bared his fangs a bit, but was more than anything else, happy to see her.

Siren looked up to him with a small smile. Her eyes said everything; she didn't have to say anything. She sighed, "Get Sabor...he'll want Light before I leave this hellish place..."

Hollow nodded though he hated to leave her in there with Light. He quickly left to get Sabor. A few seconds later Sabor's hand reached to grab Light's. Light grabbed a hold of Sabor's and was quickly pulled out of the tunnel.

Sabor pulled her close to him as he watched Hollow pulled Siren out of the tunnel. Hollow pulled Siren straight into his body as he wrapped his arms around her. Siren nuzzled him gently, knowing she had done more than scare the hell out of him. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, "Really...I'm fine...."

Hollow licked her cheek, "I know...but it's hard for me to believe that...When I can't see you..."

Siren licked his throat softly, "Do know..I'll always be fine as long as I have you to come back to..."

Hollow nodded as he looked over to Light and Sabor. At the moment, Light needed help. And this area wasn't safe to try and help her. He sighed, "Sabor, let's go....We'll find some place that's safer and then help Light out..."

Sabor just nodded as he picked Light up bride-style and carried her back to Zena and Zora. Both of whom were happier than freaking hell to have Light back safely.

Siren leaned against Hollow, "I'll never hear the end of it...."

Hollow pulled her closer to his side. He hated having this happen, but at the same it. It wasn't her fault, but try telling that to Sabor. For the fact that the cheetah was his 'creator' both acted quickly and harshly when their lover was in trouble, and then it was harder then hell to get them to listen. Hollow had to agree with Sabor and the way he was acting, but still he wasn't going to loose Siren because of a stupid thing done by Satan.

Hollow licked Siren's cheek again, "It'll be fine...I can promise you that.."

With that said both Hollow and Siren walked behind Sabor and Light, Zena, and Zora as they tried to find a place to take care of Light's wounds as soon as possible.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	14. Chapter 12

Sabor carried Light for a few hours, before Zena called back for a rest. Sabor picked a tree hidden further back from the path, they had been walking on for the past few hours, and placed her under it. He looked to her with a gentle look, even though all he wanted to do was rip something or SOMEONE apart. He sighed heavily, "Are you alright for now?"

Light looked to him with a gentle look back, "I'll be fine for now Sabor.....Can you thank Siren for me...?"

Sabor growled a bit at the other hybrid's name, but nodded as he walked away from Light. He didn't even notice that Siren was sitting at the edge of the path, until he was right there. He stopped quickly and growled a bit, "What do you want?!"

Siren looked to him a bit, "Is she alright....?"

"What do you care?!"

"......Then forget I asked," Siren said as she stood up and walked around from Sabor. She was hurt at the fact that Light had been indeed hurt while under her watch. But now that she thought about it, Hollow was right, there was nothing she could have done for her. The rockslide wasn't by her during, so she couldn't have been the cause of Light being hurt. Still, it felt that way to Siren.

Hollow looked to her as she walked away from the area Sabor and Light had disappeared to. He watched her as her face was covered by her hair; he started to walk after her until an annoying voice called to him.

"Hollow!!"

Hollow didn't turn as he answered in a chilled voice, "What is it Kitty?!"

Sabor stopped a few feet behind him, "Don't call me that!!"

"..............What did you do?"

Sabor tilted his hand as if he didn't know who Hollow was talking about. He didn't even want Siren around right now, and never before had that thought crossed his mind. As he was about to say something a hand slapped him across the face.

Zena, Zora, and Hollow looked to see Siren standing in front of Sabor. Her eyes were still hidden, but a slight trail of tears could be seen. Hollow bared his fangs a bit, but it was easy to see Siren had this under-control at the moment.

Sabor backed up a bit from Siren. He quickly placed a hand over the deep cuts on his cheek. He growled a bit, "What was that for?!"

"Go ahead and think that....but do know…I can disappear out of your life in an instance..."

Sabor looked over to Hollow. The hollow cheetah bared his fangs at Sabor as he was the one causing her to say that out loud. Sabor looked back to Siren, and hung his head. He sighed, "She told me to thank you for earlier.....and.....Thank you..."

Siren stopped and looked at Sabor for a few seconds, "She's welcome. You, you're just lucky..." With that said Siren moved away from Sabor and over to lean against a rock facing as she looked out at the distance.

--------------------------------

Light screamed in a freaked-out tone. Sabor took off back to her as Siren looked to the screaming, but didn't dare move. Incase Sabor was still in a yelling mood.

Sabor rushed back to Light's side, his eyes darting over her wounds incase one had reopened. He sighed in relief when he found her still alive and breathing. Sabor looked to her, "What is wrong...?"

Light looked to him a bit, "I didn't want to be alone anymore..."

"I can help you there," Sabor said in a sweet tone to Light as he set down beside her. Light cuddled up to him as her head rested on his chest. Sabor smiled gently towards her as he wrapped his arm around her, careful not to disturb any of the wounds that Hollow had sewed up on her back.

Light fell asleep a few minutes later, as Zena and Zora came into the area. Zora placed small twigs down as Zena used Hell Fire and lit the twigs to create a small fire. Sabor looked to them with a look that said: 'Thank you.' For he didn't want to chance waking the now sleeping Light.

Zora mouthed a quiet, "Anytime Sabor."

Then both Zena and Zora moved to sit down on opposite sides of the 'camp' hoping this time they wouldn't wake up laying against each other. Zena sighed, knowing that Zora would probably crawl over to her sometime in the night. He always was the cuddly, lovey type. And God, if he was even giving a damn even now, knew how she felt about the lovey, cuddly types.

----------------------

Hollow looked at Siren as she hadn't moved at all in the time that Sabor had taken off to Light, that had been several hours ago. Never before had the hollow seen his love so still, so silent, it was almost as if she wasn't even alive anymore. He walked over to her as he pulled her into his chest.

Siren looked to him, "I'm sorry...I don't mean to act like this...."

Hollow bowed his head to cover her face as he licked her lips softly, "Don't apologize for what Sabor has caused. This isn't your fault...I can promise you that much..."

Siren nuzzled her head against his chest as she smiled gently. Hollow smiled as he rested his head on top of hers as he held her close to him still. Even now, he wanted nothing more than to be able to go back the past two years and change anything if he could. But he knew that went against everything he had ever known that and he knew with a sinking feeling: 'Face the facts, and live with them.'

He'd gone his whole life believing that phrase, but now that Siren had walked into his life more than a few years ago. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from harm, even if that meant going against that phrase. He moved to rub his hand over her lower back.

The female hybrid looked at him as she licked his cheek softly, "Thank you, Hollow."

Hollow smiled as he rubbed her cheek with his hand, "Anything for you Siren..."

Siren smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder, starting to doze off slightly. Hollow noticed and picked her up bride-style as her head laid against his chest now. He walked to the small fire and laid as far away from it as possible, but still being in the area.

He closed his eyes as he rested with his arms still around her. Siren had one of her hands wrapped around his waist as she slept against him.

All night the six laid without a disturbance at least until morning came.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	15. Chapter 13

Light woke a few hours before dawn. The female hybrid looked around her.

Sabor laid with his back against the tree. His hands rested on her stomach with his claws pressing lightly into her stomach. His tail was wrapped around her for the added warmth.

She looked over to Zena and Zora. It seemed they had managed to stay away from each other through the night. Though, Zora had crawled a few feet towards Zena. He had frozen or just lost energy, for he lay curled up in a tight ball. Zena, though, was comfortable and hadn't moved from where she had laid against a tree. Light turned her head to the last two in the "campsite."

Hollow lay stretched out with Siren laying on top of him. Both his hands laid over her lower back. He had his face pressed against her hair as he slept. Siren nuzzled him in her sleep, causing Hollow to pull her closer to him. Her hands were wrapped around his waist. Hollow moved his head to nuzzle her dearly, as he woke, soon passing back into sleep. Siren's gentle purring in her sleep lulled the hollow cheetah back into subconscious sleep.

---------------------------------

Light slowly moved Sabor's hands from around her waist. The motion caused Sabor to tense up a bit, the snow white hybrid froze for a minute. Sabor soon calmed as his hands were placed in his lap.

Light quickly stood up. She walked around the campsite quietly hoping that Hollow and Sabor's sensitive ears didn't catch any of her movements. She stopped as Siren moved a bit on top of Hollow. The hollow cheetah nuzzled her in his sleep, calming her to sink back into sleep.

Light thanked god, as it seemed he wanted her to escape, as she walked back down to the path. She didn't understand why she was doing this. Hell, did she need a reason to do anything anymore? With that thought in mind, she disappeared down the road.

---------------------------------

Siren woke a few minutes later. She looked around, sharpening her eyes a few seconds later. Finding that Sabor was alone and Light had seemingly vanished. She moved a bit over Hollow, causing him to wake instantly. He looked to her, "What is it....?"

Siren growled to where only Hollow could feel it, "Light's run off again."

"Damn........"

Hollow looked over to Sabor and had a right mind to go over and slam his ass awake. Instead he looked back to Siren and froze. The look she was giving was enough to tell him she had something planned. Hollow shook his head, "No Siren..."

"Hollow......please....."

"I said...NO....."

Siren silenced herself for a few minutes. She didn't speak as she could still feel rage boiling inside her lover. She finally played the only card that ever worked on Hollow. The female hybrid would hate herself later for doing this, but she did it anyway.

Siren placed her hand on Hollow's cheek. Hollow rubbed against her hand. He had a feeling he could loose her at any moment. His eyes looked to hers with a pleading look, begging her her to stay and not go. For once he didn't care if that made him weak or not. Hollow just wanted her to stay.

"Please Siren......just stay here....."

"Hollow....I-" She was cut off as Sabor woke to find Light missing. For once Hollow was thankful on the Kitty's timing. Siren sighed in relief; she didn't really want to leave Hollow. She nuzzled back against him, just being glad that her smart ass hollow lover had turned the tables on her.

Sabor looked to see his hollow with his love still. His growl alerted Hollow in an instant. Hollow pulled Siren behind him. He looked to Sabor with a warning look in his eyes.

Sabor growled, "What the FUCK is she?!"

Siren pressed her ears against her head as his scream had been sudden. Hollow looked back to her a bit, "It's alright. It's just Kitty throwing a fit."

Siren nodded a bit, but kept her eyes on Sabor. For some reason she didn't doubt he would quickly lash out at anything that threatened to get in his way. She sighed causing Sabor's ears to flatten in an aggressive manor.

Hollow tensed up in front of Siren. Just because Sabor's love decided to run off, didn't mean Hollow was going to lose his. There was no way in hell he was going to lose Siren due to Sabor. Hollow bared his fangs as he roared out in a hollowed tone at Sabor.

Sabor twitched his ears and stepped back a bit. Even if he was Hollow's better, there was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to beat Hollow. The cheetah male bowed his head in defeat as his rage slowed to nothing. Hollow glared him down as his arm wrapped around Siren's waist.

Siren rubbed his shoulder gently, knowing what was wrong. She pulled him to her and purred lightly. Once Hollow's face was hidden she looked to Sabor. She tensed as she bared her fangs, "YOU WANT HER BACK?! GO GET HER YOURSELF!"

Sabor stepped back more from the demonic tone that covered Siren's voice. He looked to Hollow, finding his hollow relaxed from all this. He shook his head. He'd rather have both, his hollow and his hollow's lover on his side; rather than against him. He looked to them slightly, "I don't want to fight...I just want Light back..."

Siren moved from Hollow's side quickly as she knocked Sabor to the ground. She placed her foot on his chest and pressed a bit. Sabor cried out from the added pressure on his chest. Siren could feel Hollow's eyes on her back, but didn't try to harm the cheetah on the ground. She bared her fangs more as she spoke, "You may want Light back....but what you want...and what Satan will let you have...Are two completely different things."

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Light © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	16. Chapter 14

Sabor froze at Siren's words. His ears folded back as the blank truth him hard. He looked to Siren, "Then help me!!"

Siren pushed him into the ground hard, as she walked off. Hollow looked to Sabor with a hatred filled looked, "Knock it off, Kitty!"

Sabor went to stand up as Zora's hand was placed in his face. Sabor took it and was helped to his feet. Zora and Zena stood in front of him. He bowed his head; knowing deep down it was his fault Light had disappeared. He sighed heavily.

"Knock it off, Kitty!!"

Everyone turned to look at who had said that. Hollow looked to Siren, and knew at once she wasn't in a good mood. The hollow cheetah looked back to his "creator." His hollowed growl alerted Sabor, Zena, and Zora.

Siren rubbed her hand over the back of Hollow's neck, calming him some. She shook her head as his eyes met hers slightly. Hollow leaned against her some as his body started to relax. Sabor was grateful for once that Siren was there, she was at least about to tame his hollow.

--------------

Light walked along a dirt road. Not really knowing where the hell she was going. She just...felt like walking. The snow white hybrid looked to the sky as she walked along still. Never before had this idea crossed her mind to leave them without saying one word to anyone.

For some reason, Light wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. She held a devilish smirk as she continued to walk down the path. She started to hum a song she'd heard Siren hum so many times before. She didn't really get the whole point of the song, all she knew was it was called "Eyes of Satan."

A figure followed her closely, though keeping distance so she couldn't get a good lock on it. The figure ran within silence through the trees on either side of the dirt road she walked on. All the figure had to do was wait 'til night fall then make a move. By then it would be too late her cheetah lover to save her.

----------------------

Siren shook her head for about the umpteenth time. Sabor had asked nonstop questions, and it was beginning to wear thin on her. Already she had stopped Hollow eight times for trying to leave him behind, seven times for running over the guy. Which she could not hide the fact that it had caused her to laugh her ass off for a few minutes afterwards. Then she had stopped Hollow at least twenty times from telling Sabor that Light might be dead already.

Sabor's blood ran cold, his face draining of any colors, and he almost blacked out. Zora and Zena, to Zena's protest, had calmed the freaked out cheetah down. Hollow chuckled darkly at the way Sabor was acting, even if he was the cause of it. Siren just let Hollow finally have his way after the thirty fourth time Hollow told Sabor, Light was already dead.

Zora finally had enough and started to say something "smart" to Hollow. Yet a hand came out of nowhere and slammed his happy ass into a rock facing. Zena looked to see Sabor standing there with an angered look on his face. She stepped back a bit from Sabor. Seeing as this cheetah, never showed signs of loosing control.

Sabor growled darkly, "NO ONE IS SAYING ANY MORE SHIT! AM I UNDERSTOOD?! WE ARE FINDING LIGHT!! THEN GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!"

Siren stiffened at the harsh tone Sabor spoke in. In all the time she'd met the guy, he'd never once showed truer colors than right then that he could indeed have rage that was still locked up inside him. The female hybrid swallowed her pride and spoke, "Alright Sabor....We'll look for Light, then get the fuck out of here..."

Sabor calmed some but still didn't say anything, aside from a quick nod. With that everyone set out again to find his missing lover. Siren hung back as she walked beside Hollow. Her arm wrapped around his waist, causing him to place his around her waist. Hollow pulled her close as he laid his head on top of hers as they walked.

Siren rubbed his chest a bit, "Are you alright...?"

Hollow nuzzled her, "I'll be fine...I am worried more for you…"

"I'm fine Hollow...he's just becoming a fucker a lot sooner than normal for him...."

Hollow nodded as he walked with Siren behind a worried-out-of-his-fucking-mind-Zora, a she's-a-big-girl-she-can-take-care-of-herself-Zena, and the go-to-fucking-hell-Sabor.

-------------------------

Light leaned against a tree as she suddenly felt the presence of another in her area. She looked around quickly, hoping it was Sabor, Zena, Zora, or hell even Hollow would have been nice. Her ears twitched as she tried to lock onto whatever was out there.

She had never felt more alone and was now wishing she hadn't listened to the soft voice that had whispered into her head this morning to leave them. She was regretting with whatever strength or in some cases rage that she had left.

A figure came out of the shadows with a devilish smirk on its face. In one hand a chained whip was held tightly, while the other held spikes that would hold even a hollow down to the ground.

The snow white hybrid freaked and ran. Tears started to stream from her eyes, as she knew there was nothing she could do, but run. Even if she fought back, it would only tire her out. Which would make her an "easy target" as Hollow and Siren would always put it. Light ran as far as her feet would carry her before she collapsed, just hoping that Sabor would find her before the figure did.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	17. Chapter 15

The figure moved after Light in a walking manor. He wasn't afraid of her or her pathetic cheetah lover, Sabor. He would have HIS way with her, and there was nothing that damned cheetah could do about it.

----------------

Sabor walked in silence, a first for the cheetah male. Besides he didn't have time to mess with Siren, Zora, Zena, or even Hollow. Light.......HIS Light was in trouble and needed his help. And the way he figured it, he was just going to have to be fucked. No one, and he meant no one, was going to harm his Light.

If only he had known how wrong his words were.

---------------------------

Light laid very still, her legs could no longer carry her. She whimpered softly as she hid in some underbrush. Never before had she longed to hear Zora's whiny voice, Zena's foul temper, Siren's cockiness, and Hollow's smart ass remarks, as she did now. Yet, most of all she longed for Sabor's calm, gentle, reassuring personality.

The figure moved closer to his target. As he did between his legs heated up. He was in the mood and even if his prey wasn't. She might as well get ready. Never before had the urge been so strong in him 'til now. Even now as he walked, he could feel a slight pulsing feeling between his legs.

Light quieted down as her ears picked up on the figure's footsteps. Light could tell she was in trouble from the way the figure walked. It almost seemed as if something was slowing him down some. Light's eyes grew wide when she realized she was literally fucked.

Never before had the urge to scream for Sabor been so strong. Light almost opened her mouth, then shut it as the figure appeared within inches of her hiding place. She knew this was it and prepared for it, hoping Sabor was on his way.

At that second the figure locked his eyes on her. His lips pulled back to show blood stained canines. He chuckled darkly as he walked over to her. He spoke in a rough as he asked Light, "May......what is a lovely bitch such as yourself doing out here all alone? You never know who might find you."

-------------------------------

Siren froze on the path as she felt a sudden change in the air. She turned to a path and cocked her head to the side. For some odd reason it wasn't normal. Then again, who was SHE to judge what was and what wasn't normal now-a-days?

A hand resting on her shoulder brought her back to twisted reality. She looked to Hollow, knowing he was probably worried about her again. Something he seemed to do a lot more of lately. She sighed, "Ever get the feeling something is going to happen, and you feel you could have prevented it?"

Hollow paused before he answered. Siren normally didn't ask him questions like that. He had been caught off-guard and now had to come up with an answer for her. Finally he had one, and hoped it was what she wanted to hear.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "There was only ever one time that deep in my gut I had that feeling. It was when Rai held you captive and had raped you.......That was the one time I freaked and after I felt, and still do, that there **HAD** to have been something....anything I could have done to save you from that."

Hollow pressed his face against Siren's neck after he finished. Siren placed a warm hand on his cheek as she nuzzled him. Anyone that knew Hollow well, which wasn't many, knew how he felt about that subject. Even now it was fresh in both their minds.

Siren stood there for Hollow as his face remained pressed to her neck. Not once did she think he was weak, it was the opposite of that. She knew how much Hollow loved her. Even if he hardly ever spoke it to her.

Sabor stopped and looked back to see Siren and Hollow had stopped. That in itself was enough to cause his blood to boil. He didn't even think as he walked back to them. Once he was there, he did the one thing, both Hollow and Siren though he wasn't able to do. Siren looked to Sabor, and in that instant Sabor bitch slapped Siren.

Several things happened in the next few seconds. One was the fact that Hollow quickly turned and bitch slapped Sabor back. All his long claws ripping into Sabor's cheek. The next second Sabor lay flat on the ground with Siren's foot pressed hard on his chest.

At that second any rage that had suddenly appeared in Sabor's body-disappeared. His long ears folded back in defeat as his gaze met a beyond fucking pissed off Hollow, and Siren's hollow enraged look. He bowed his head as his body showed signs of defeat. Hollow enjoyed seeing the Kitty in such pain. It was too good to miss, at least in his opinion.

Siren looked to Sabor with an unforgiving looked as she spoke in a harsh tone, "Don't you DARE believe you have the right to do this to me or anyone else! Yes, we all know that you're worried about Light. Hell even Hollow's cobra knows what the fuck is going on! But the fact still remains, you may want her back. Yet, what you want and what Satan will LET you have are indeed......two VERY different things."

Siren let the Kitty up as she grabbed Hollow's hand and walked off to join Zora and Zena. Leaving a wounded Sabor to lick his wounds.

When Zora and saw Siren, he started in on her as well. He yelled for a good thirty minutes before Zena silenced him. Yet, the only reason she had done that was so she could have a shot at Siren. Zena yelled another hour before she finally lost her voice. At that time, Sabor had rejoined the group already.

For once he was proud to see Siren getting knocked down a few steps. But the odd thing was she excepted it all as her fault, even if it wasn't. He stared at her as Zora yelled: 'You should have watched Light closer!' Siren would reply with: 'I know. And for my actions, you, Zena, and Sabor could loose someone very dear to you all.' Never once did she deny anything that was yelled at her. Even if deep inside Zora and Zena wanted to take their rage out on Sabor, neither could bring themselves to do it. So they took their rage out on Siren.

And the entire time Hollow kept his arm wrapped tightly around Siren's waist. Sabor envied his hollow. He was able to PROTECT and keep his lover SAFE. He bowed his head as a sinking feeling was slowly starting to take him over. A phrase crossed his mind oddly.

'Ever get the feeling something is going to happen, and you feel you could have prevented it?'

Sabor shook his head to rid himself of that though. If only he had paid more attention to those words.

---------------------------

Light freaked as the figure came closer to her. She stood awkwardly and bolted past the figure. Yet, at the last second the figure grabbed her arm and slammed her to the ground. As she hit the ground, she felt paralyzed, knowing what was going to happen next.

The figure pinned Light down as he grabbed one of the spikes, from where he had dropped them. He forced Light's arm out and pierced her flesh as he pushed the spike into her arm. Light screamed out in agony as the spike pushed through her flesh and muscle to the ground. The figure repeated the step with her other arm, as he enjoyed hearing Light's agonized screaming.

Blood ran from both arms in sweet crimson rivers, beneath her arms blood pooled in dark black abysses. As she tried to move, the spikes pressed deeper into her flesh. This movement from the spikes pressing deeper into her caused more sweet crimson life to flow from her.

As the figure moved down her legs, he stopped at the 'V' shape her legs formed at the top. His hand slid between her legs as he rubbed. He chuckled when he felt her hot between her legs. He looked to her with a "loving" look, "You'll enjoy it...Just as all the other bitches enjoyed it."

Light froze as his hand rubbed her sensitive parts. Not even Sabor acted this roughly when he was around her. She would never understand how Siren lived with Hollow doing this to her, almost everyday. She whimpered as he spoke, dreading what was soon to follow those rough words.

The figure sliced her pants open enough he could get his hand into her. His claws moved roughly over her opening, causing her to cry out. As he moved from thinking her cries where from lust rather than pain, his jagged razor sharp claws left deep flesh wounds over her opening.

Light tried to fight back, but found it near impossible. Her tail twitched greatly as she felt a sudden rush inside her body, but by no means did she enjoy it.

The figure's hand ripped out of her pants, leaving a few more deep flesh wounds over her opening. Blood leaked from between her legs from his claws. His hand moved over her legs, causing what blood was still on his claws to leave blood strikes on her white fur.

Finally the figure pulled one of her legs to spread wide. The figure shoved another spike into her ankle to keep her from getting away. He started to grab for the other leg. At that second Light kicked him in the face. This caused the figure to be knocked over, but only for a few minutes.

The figure grasped the chain whip in his hand. He lashed the chain whip across Light's chest, resulting in blood pushing to the surface of her skin. She cried out, hoping Sabor could hear her. Not knowing he was several hundred miles away from her. The figure chuckled as he lashed her again just to hear her scream.

He finally placed the whip down. His hand gripped Light's freed leg tightly as he spread it wide. The figure then pushed the spike into her ankle harder than thought possible. To prove his point Light's ankle busted from the stress placed on her bones.

Light cried out in pain, knowing she was doomed unless Sabor showed quickly. Yet, she knew, if he had wanted too, he would have already showed. She freaked when she realized she was striped of all clothes. Light realized with horror that she was naked and exposed to the figure.

-------------------------

Siren set on a fallen tree trunk as she looked out at the sky. She hated to admit this, but she missed the younger snow white female hybrid. Even now she still did blame herself if anything happened to Light. She pulled her knees to her chest as she remained sitting on the fallen tree's trunk.

Sabor growled a bit towards Siren. She acted like everything was calm and peaceful! What he didn't know, was Siren did have a little emotion called "guilt." At the moment it was eating her alive from the inside out. Sabor started to walk over to her but a firm hand stopped him. He didn't even look as he spoke, "Let me go Hollow?"

"What......so you can torture her more. Listen fucker, you're not the only one missing Light."

Sabor laughed at this. Yeah right, only Zora, Zena, and him missed Light that much. Yet he stopped when the look in Hollow's eyes grew serious. The cheetah male froze up, "You can't be serious," mumbled a dumbstruck Sabor.

"And if I am...what will you do, mmmm?"

The hollow cheetah male looked at his "creator" as the silence stretched between them. Finally Sabor spoke, "Then why won't you help me?"

Hollow shook his head, "The same reason I WON'T let you help me. At least in protect my love."

With that spoken Hollow left a confused Sabor as he walked over to the fallen tree. He looked to Siren with pride. He chuckled, "What is a sexy lady, such as yourself doing up there by yourself?"

Siren smiled slightly, "Waiting for a certain charming hollow to get his ass up here..."

Hollow joined her as he wrapped an arm around her.

---------------------

Light screamed as the figure rubbed his razor sharp claws over her breasts. She could feel his other hand constantly rubbing over her other breast. She had, much to her dismay, started to relax a bit as he rubbed her chest.

The figure's hands slid lower to lay on her stomach. Just to see what would happen he pushed sharply and quickly down on Light's stomach. When he did blood rushed to Light's mouth. At the second she was ready to spit the blood out, the figure's mouth crushed to hers.

Light spat the blood into the figure's mouth, hoping that would be enough to get him off her-it wasn't. The figure swallowed the blood and groaned in pleasure from the taste. He smiled darkly, "Ah, so you are a very RARE breed of bitch. This shall be fun."

The figure stood as he removed his pants. When he did, Light turned away quickly, not wanting to see what he planned on jamming into her.

He moved back to her and laid down on top of her, crushing her slightly as he did. Light felt sick as she felt him rubbing himself along the sides of her legs. She whimpered as he came closer to her opening.

"You're so hot....you have no idea what you're doing to me," the figure spoke as he pushed the tip of himself into her. He felt her tighten. This simple motion caused him to become excited. At that moment he pushed himself as hard as he could into Light.

Light felt the inside of her opening rip apart as he pushed himself into her. Blood rushed from her opening as he moved in and and out of her roughly. Light screamed out in agony as he ripped more and more of her openig to bits.

The figure stopped for a few minutes allowing Light to rest, as well as think it was over. Yet, the second she had somewhat calmed herself down and into thinking it was over. He slammed himself into her, until he couldn't see himself anymore. A flash of bright white light hit Light hard as he pushed himself deeply into her. She wanted to fight back, to get him out of her. Yet, she found there was nothing she could do, seeing as she was pinned to the ground with spikes.

Light felt the figure pull his erection out of her, but he wasn't finished yet. He jammed his penis into her forcefully as he thrust harder into her. Light arched her back as her body tried to make room for him quickly. She failed as she felt more of her opening rip. Light screamed bloody murder as she felt the figure's hand now move inside her as he had ripped himself out of her with force.

The figure pulled at the shredded tissue on the inside of her opening. Doing so caused Light to groan in pain, but the figure took it as a sign of pleasure. His fingers moved further inside her, until his claws hit her first sexual organ. Light whimpered as his claws ripped into her sexual organ's walls. Finally Light couldn't take it anymore. She screamed the name of her lover in great agony, "SABOR!!!"

Little did she know was that he **was** in the area. And yes he had indeed heard her agony filled cry.

----------------------------

Sabor froze as he heard Light scream his name. Siren, Hollow, Zora, and Zena all looked to Sabor. The cheetah male didn't stop and think, as rage took him over. He took off in the direction that the agonized scream had come from.

Zora and Zena followed closely behind Sabor. Zora mumbled something about never being able to trust Sabor again. Zena smacked Zora hard, "Now is not the time. Light is in danger and she needs help!!"

Zora straightened up quickly as he followed behind Sabor. Zena followed closely beside Zora. This was the one time; anyone would see both Zora and her working together.

Siren jumped a root system as she ran side-by-side with Sabor, running through the trees instead of the path. Hollow was doing like wise on Sabor's left flank, neither glanced to each other. This was the one time, both Hollow and Siren chose to ignore each other. Light was in danger, they didn't want anything getting in the way of helping her.

Sabor soon stopped as he was at the edge of a clearing. Zora and Zena stopped right behind him. Hollow and Siren landed in a tree on the right and left of him. Sabor froze for only an instant when he spotted Light.

-------------------------------------

Light laid paralyzed still spiked to the ground. The figure became enraged with her when she didn't move anymore for him. He ripped his mostly covered arm out of Light's opening. The snow white hybrid screamed in agony, causing Sabor's blood to boil hot. What the figure did next was to be his down fall.

The figure picked up the chain whip. He lashed Light across the face, chest, and her lower body. Light cried out in pain, as tears streamed from her eyes.

"STOP," Light screamed out to the figure. It only caused the figure to lash her again with the chain whip.

At that moment the whip was supposed to make contact with Light's throat. A form stepped in front of the chains and wrapped around its arm. Light quickly calmed down as she realized it was Sabor. She closed her eyes.

"LIGHT," Zora screamed as he ran to her side. Zena wasn't far behind him. Siren and Hollow looked to Sabor.

Light opened her eyes to see Zora looking at her with concern. She smiled a bit, "So...."

Zora, "You're dead when I get done with you. But for now you need to heal," Zora said as he quickly looked her over. Zora looked over and found her ankle was busted as he pulled the spikes out of her. When he pulled the spike out of Light's left ankle it caused her to scream out in pain, causing Sabor's blood to boil even hotter.

Zena picked Light up quickly and looked to Siren and Hollow, "We'll take Light. Just make sure you bring Sabor back with you!"

Siren nodded as she looked back to Hollow. Hollow shook his head as he watched Sabor rip the figure's arm out of socket and then smashed it off his body, without missing a beat. Hollow blinked in surprise a bit, "He's lost it...Fuck, he's snapped..."

Siren looked to Sabor, "You'd be the same way if it had been I in Light's place. So you can't really blame him."

Sabor ripped the figure's other arm completely off with a jagged cut through his flesh. He growled as he spoke to the figure, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The figure smirked as he looked to Sabor, "The hollow and hybrid know me well…for I've fucked her as well.."

Siren froze up at once. She pressed herself against Hollow. Hollow wrapped his arm protectively around Siren. He growled to the figure, "Fuck off Rai!!!!"

Rai chuckled, "Glad to see you again as well Hollow. Tell me does Siren still wake up crying at night..."

Hollow pulled Siren to him as he glared Rai down. Sabor stepped in front of Hollow. He looked back to Hollow and flicked his tail in an annoyed tone. The male cheetah smirked, "I won't let you get in my way of protecting my love."

Hollow nodded as he disappeared a bit further away with Siren still pressed close to him. He watched as Sabor finished off Rai with his chains that came out of his pack on his back. Within minutes Rai dropped to the ground in a blood heap.

Sabor walked back over to Siren and Hollow, leaving the Rai to die a painfully slow dismembered death. He grabbed Siren by the shoulders and shook her as he yelled out, "Where is she? WHERE IS MY LIGHT?!!"

Hollow started to grab Sabor, but Siren stopped him. She placed a hand on Sabor's shoulder and gripped his shoulder firmly. Sabor looked to her with a somewhat calmed look. Siren sighed, "Would you like us to take you to her?"

Sabor nodded, "Please..."

Siren nodded as she removed Sabor's hands from her shoulders. She looked to Hollow and nodded. Hollow walked beside her as Sabor followed them back to where Light was.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	18. Chapter 16

Sabor walked in silence behind Siren and Hollow. At least until Zora came into view. The male cheetah quickly ran passed Hollow with a concerned look on his face. He needed to know if Light WAS really alright.

"....Fucker," Hollow said in a harsh tone under his breath, causing Siren to at him. For whatever reason he had been on edge. Even finding out that Rai had still been alive all this time, didn't help with that. Yet, Rai was dead, so the female hybrid couldn't figure out what held her lover in such a trance.

The hollow cheetah looked to his lover with a gentle look. He didn't want to worry her with his problems, causing him to try and cover up what was bothering him. He sighed as Siren gave him a very understanding look, making him feel worse for the fact that she really had no clue. Hollow shook his head as he walked away from the group-just wanting to be alone.

The female hybrid folded her ears back as she worried for him. He usually would at least tell her to leave him alone for a while. But now, there seemed to be distance between them. That was really the only thing that scared her about Hollow was when she felt distance from him. Yes, she knew it was in his hollow nature to want to be alone at times, but not like this.

Siren watched Hollow for a few minutes, hoping he'd at least look back to her. Yet, no such luck happened. Soon she sighed heavily as she turned from him, giving him the space he wanted.

----------------------------

Sabor looked to Zora with a worried expression on his face. Zora nodded over to Zena, who watched an unconscious Light. Sabor held a pained expression on his face, "Is...she...alright?"

Zora looked to Light's lover and shook his head, "I really don't know..."

Sabor folded his ears back as he walked over Zena. The female tanned wolf looked to the cheetah. She looked back to Light as she was more than worried for the snow leopard/hedgehog hybrid. Never before had anything like this happened to her, and now she wouldn't even wake up.

Sabor set down beside her, placing her gently in his lap. The male cheetah rubbed her head gently, fearing for her, but said nothing out loud. His only real concern was of Light and whether or not, she was going to pull back into consciousness. At that moment the chances seemed slim that she would pull through.

Zena made a quiet sound, much like a mourning soft cry. Zora looked to her and knew she was thinking the same thing. If they had listened to Sabor earlier and had not argued with Siren and Hollow. Then maybe......just maybe......Light would be alright now. But that wasn't what had happened and now they were forced to deal with the effects of their decisions.

No one knew how hurt Sabor was, and probably never would. Seeing as the male cheetah was withdrawing into himself. Hollow didn't seem to give a real shit about it. Hell, Kitty was suffering, who'd want to ruin that, but at the same time, Hollow knew where he was coming from. Zena was beside herself, as Light had been raped and now didn't even seem to be within their realm. And, Zora, well the guy was ready to beat the shit out of Sabor, Zena, Siren, and he even felt he could have taken on Hollow.

Sabor looked to Light with a loving look. He whispered to her, "Please...just wake up. I'd do anything, just please....don't leave me alone."

A very soft whisper was heard back, "Sabor...?"

The male cheetah's ears snapped up as he heard his lover's voice. He looked to her with a gentle smile. He lowered his head as he nuzzled her head gently. Light purred softly as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Sabor allowed her to as he placed his hand on her side.

--------------------

Siren watched this from where she was in a tree. Rather grateful that Light was alright now. She sighed as she leaned back against the tree. Everything seemed perfect, except for what was happening between her and Hollow. She looked over to find him gone. A sudden fear hit her as she looked around for him.

A pair of firm arms wrapped themselves around her, causing her to jump some as she hadn't expected that. She looked to see Hollow. The hollow cheetah chuckled as she jumped, "Hmm....did I scare you..?"

Siren smiled as she leaned back against him, "Smart ass...."

"And proud of it. Now get some rest, I know I've caused you worry," Hollow said as he leaned back against the tree behind her, pulling her against him; now just wanting her comfort as he was stressed.

Siren slowly rubbed over his chest as her claws traced his muscles causing them to flex from the feel of it. Hollow smiled gently at her, as he rubbed the side of her head gently. Siren soon fell asleep against him. The hollow cheetah looked down to Sabor, Light, Zena, and Zora, he did envy them to a point. Though, he would never say it, he knew he had a 'family' in them. Yet, the biggest part of that 'family' laid asleep now.

He looked down to Siren and sighed. Even now, it was a miracle that she had showed up when she had. And hell, before her, Hollow had never believed in that kind of shit. It wasn't meant for a breed such as his. But it seemed even a hollow could find a lover. He smiled gently as he leaned his head back against the tree. From now 'til it "killed" him, he was going to protect her, even given the cost.

-------------------------------------

Sabor purred gently as Light nuzzled him softly. He pulled her close to him, causing her to freeze up. He looked to her and held an apologetic look in his eyes. Light soon calmed down as she snuggled her head against his chest, just wanting to be close to him; at least as close to him as she could get. Sabor smiled as he pulled her closer to him, "I'll always be here....I can promise you that much. I don't plan on leaving you ever, do understand that Light."

Light understood completely, and she knew he meant it. The snow white female hybrid smiled as she cuddled closer to her lover and soon fell asleep. The male cheetah leaned back against a rock as he looked to his hollow. Even now, he knew he would always envy Hollow, but he had no idea how much he would envy him until it was almost too late.

Sabor looked to Siren as she lay against Hollow. How she could love someone with such a short temper and lived like a murderer? He would never know, but he wasn't complaining. Since Siren had come into Hollow's life, he had spent more time turning "soft" rather than being the 'cold-blooded killer' he was always MEANT to be.

The cheetah sighed as he leaned his head back just as his hollow and laid there for his lover. Never before had it seemed so perfect in life, even after the two years from Satan's handy work. For now it was just as peaceful as it would ever be. All Sabor and Hollow wanted was for it to last forever.

Funny thing about forever, it never does last forever. One minute it's there the next minute, it's gone, and everything you ever loved is gone with it.

------------------------------------

It was a few hours before dawn when Zena and Zora woke. Both wolves looked around the "site" to see Hollow, Siren, Sabor, and Light still sleeping. Brother and sister decided to let them sleep, seeing as they hardly ever got any. Zena went off to find more firewood, seeing as they planned to be here a few more hours, or maybe days. Zora went to see what he could scare up, but in truth it was to see what could scare him.

As soon as both of them had gone their separate ways, Siren woke. She stirred, causing Hollow to wake in an instance. His gentle gaze looked down to her, as he bent his head and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Siren pecked his cheek with her lips gently before she nuzzled him.

Hollow pulled her closer to him, not wanting to move until the Kitty and his lover was up. At least that way he had another good hour or so with Siren before anything decided to pull her away from him again. Siren didn't refuse this, knowing how he felt about it. She remained against him for a few more hours.

Within the hour, Sabor and Light were both awake. Sabor looked up to the tree to see both Siren and Hollow awake, but neither moved. He sighed as he called to them, "Lazy asses!!"

Siren looked to him and shot back, "Lazy fucker..."

Sabor was stunned, it sounded more like something Hollow would say, not Siren. Light looked up to Siren and glared at her. Hollow could only laugh at this. Siren could be a real bitch at times when she wanted to be, but now it was just plain funny to see it. Siren smirked darkly as she didn't fear Light's expression.

"Well if you're all so happy this morning. What would you like to eat?"

Everyone turned to see Zora coming back with, and this was odd for him, several deer, a few fish, birds' eggs, and a few snakes. How he'd done it without screaming his head off? No one knew, and no one was going to complain as they all drooled over the food, well aside from Hollow.

Light grabbed up most of the fish, Sabor taking some of the deer and birds' eggs. Siren took up the deer meat that was left over and the few snakes, soon having finished that off within minutes. Zora's face turned green as he watched Siren eat. Finally he had to say something, "You eat like a freaking dog."

Siren stopped eating for a few seconds, sucking a piece of meat into her mouth before looking to Zora. She chuckled as she threw a bone at him, hitting him below. Zora went down, causing Hollow, Sabor, and Light to crack up at this. Siren soon finished off the deer, and pelted Zora with the clean bones.

Zena came back and saw all this going on. The female tanned wolf looked to Siren and chuckled, "What did he do now?"

"Called me a dog when I ate...so I got back at him..."

"I can see that......Very nice...."

Siren smirked as she finished off the snakes then looked to Hollow. The hollow cheetah held a somewhat surprised look on his face. Yes, he'd seen her eat before, but never that fast. He swallowed as he spoke, "So what it even any GOOD..?"

Siren chuckled, "I actually didn't even taste it....."

Hollow sighed as he looked over to Sabor and Light. Light was finishing off the last of the fish. Sabor was finishing his last few bites of fish and eggs. It was awkward to watch them eat. They acted like royalty or something, taking some bites and being polite. It sickened Hollow to no end, but he didn't say anything.

Zena looked to Siren as she jumped down from the tree Hollow and her were in. Siren nodded to Zena as she kicked Zora wake, "Wakey...wakey!!!"

Zora groaned as he rolled over in the bones, "Five more minutes mommy..."

"MOMMY?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP!!!"

That did it and Zora was wide awake looking at Siren with tired eyes. He sighed as he set up, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Don't "what" me," Siren said as she bitch-slapped Zora. She looked to Light, Sabor, and to Hollow in the trees, then back to Zena, "You guys ready to move on....?"

Everyone nodded. Siren smirked a bit, today was going to be a long day and no way in hell was she going to be left out of it. Still she just wanted to day to last forever.

But still what you wanted, and what Satan would let you have. Are, my friends, two completely different things. And very soon they were going to find out, just how different those two really were.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	19. Chapter 17

Sabor helped Light to her feet, as her ankle was still busted all to hell. The female snow white hybrid leaned heavily against her lover. Sabor didn't mind as he carried her over to stand beside Zena and the black-and-blue-Zora.

Zora held a worried look for Light. It had been two days since the event, and still her ankle was busted up. He looked over and saw Siren staring at him with a cold look. He spoke up, "What?!"

Siren sighed in a frustrated tone, "You're making a big deal over NOTHING..."

Zora snapped then. He attacked Siren without warning, slamming her into a tree. Siren bared her fangs as Zora's arm forced her back against the tree. Hollow bared his fangs as he started toward Zora and Siren. Zena stopped him quickly. The hollow cheetah looked at the female wolf with a deep growl. Zena took no notice as she watched.

Siren stared at Zora with no emotion in her eyes. Right now, it was pointless to fight back. Zora bared his fangs as she slammed the female hybrid harder into the tree. Hollow, Zena, Light, and Sabor stared in disbelief. Zora beat her into the tree over and over again, but still she did nothing.

"Why won't you fight back?!"

Siren looked at Zora with a hollowed expression in her eyes and on her face. She spoke in barely a controlled hollowed out voice, "Do you see a point in fighting back?"

Hollow growled as he had heard that tone once before. Zora backed away from Siren, looking to her with disbelief, "So what you give up: just like that!"

Siren chuckled as she stood up from the tree, like nothing was wrong. Zora stepped back from her, waiting for a beating. Instead he got.......

"If you're finished. Then get going," Siren spoke as she walked over to Hollow.

Hollow pulled her to his side, in a protective manor. The female hybrid sighed as she rubbed her hand over his back gently. The hollow cheetah looked to her with gentle eyes, "Siren...."

"Don't worry about it. That was out of terms. Just forget about it..."

Hollow looked to Siren as if she had lost her mind. Normally she would never admit her mistake. Now she was coughing her guts up. And for what? Hollow didn't like the answer to that, so he didn't ask. He just sighed and gave Zora a look that stated: "You're one lucky fucker."

Zora backed off quickly as he retreated back to where Zena, Sabor, and Light were. Zena looked to him and nodded. He smirked a bit, but otherwise didn't say anything.

Light licked Sabor's cheek softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. The cheetah male looked to his lover with a gentle look, but when he held his eyes on Siren. They were anything but gentle. Hollow on an impulse, pushed Siren behind him. But for once, the female hybrids had had enough.

"Sabor!"

"Hollow!"

Both Hollow and Sabor looked to their lovers. Neither was used to being yelled at by them. Sabor folded his ears back and sighed. Hollow held an enraged look for a few seconds. Finally the hollow cheetah calmed down as he bowed his head some.

Light smiled a bit as she placed her hand on Sabor's cheek, rubbing gently. Sabor purred softly from the feel of Light's hand. He lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. The snow white hybrid pulled Sabor closer, and lightly kissed his lips.

Sabor folded his ears back a bit as he kissed her back. He deepened the kiss as his tongue moved inside her mouth. Light wrapped her arms around his neck, as she relaxed against him.

The kiss lasted a for a while, and when Light finally pulled away. She was gasping for air. Sabor licked her jawline softly before he realized four sets of eyes were on him. He looked to see Zena having a lovey dovey look on her face. Zora's eyes had shrunk to almost nothing. Though, the irises of his eyes were burning with a raging hate towards Sabor.

His eyes glanced over to Hollow and Siren. What he saw almost made him pass out. No, they weren't at "rape" again, as Zora put it. Instead Siren was smirking while nodding towards him. Hollow was smirking with a devilish look on his face. Sabor wasn't really sure whether to be creeped out or just go with it. Never the less. Sabor turned back to Light, and nuzzled her gently.

Siren smiled as Hollow pulled her close to him. The hollow cheetah rubbed his head against hers gently. Siren rubbed his neck and head in a loving way. It seemed even now, after two years of Satan's work. They were all still able to find peace. Well at least: Siren, Light, Sabor, and Hollow anyway. But this happy moment was short lived, like all good things in life. No matter how much you don't want them to, they must end at some point.

Zora cried out as several Leprechauns appeared. Zena clamped her hand over her brother's mouth quickly. One thing about Leprechauns was, they were virtually blind; unless loud sounds or sudden movements disturbed them.

Sabor tightened his hold on Light quickly. Siren and Hollow looked to the large demons with pure hatred. Sabor looked to Zora and Zena, finding that both had stilled to where they stood.

Siren looked to Hollow with her ears folded back. The hollow cheetah started to speak, as a snapping sound was hard. Siren, Hollow, Sabor, Light, and Zena all froze. All four sets of eyes looked to Zora.

The male white wolf had his ears folded back. His foot rested in between two snapped pieces of a twig. Zena looked to see the Leprechauns staring straight at them. A fraction of a second later, more than all hell broke loose.

The lead Leprechaun lounged at Sabor and Light. Sabor turned trying to block the attack, as he still held Light in his arms. The demon never hit him. Sabor turned back around to find both Siren and Hollow, fangs bared at the lead Leprechaun as well as the small group of Leprechauns.

Hollow flicked his ears back to Sabor. He spoke in an emotionless tone, "What are you waiting for?! Get going!"

At his shouting, the demons attacked again, only to meet both Siren and Hollow with a clash. Hollow held off one by pressing his arm into the damned thing's neck. Siren slammed her fist into one's face, causing it to fall back. She looked to Hollow and gave a growl. Hollow looked to her and nodded, throwing off the large demon as he jumped back to catch up to the fleeing Sabor, Light, Zena, and Zora.

Siren jumped back and took off after Hollow, with the Leprechauns following behind her quickly. She looked back to them and growled, then looked back ahead of her and knew something had to be done about them. Looking to Hollow, she pulled along side him, "They need to be ridden of..."

"You don't think……I don't already know that Siren. But how are we to do that," Hollow spoke as he quickly jumped over a ledge and to the other side. Siren followed behind him quickly. The Leprechauns took the ledge without problems and continued on their rampage right behind the fleeing six.

Light looked over Sabor's shoulder and saw one of the Leprechauns slam into Siren's back as it had caught up to her. The female snow white hybrid gave a cry as Siren fell back away from the group. This cry caused not only Sabor to turn and look, but Hollow, Zena, and Zora all looked as well.

Siren laid on the ground as she picked herself back up. She looked to the Leprechaun that had knocked her to the ground, giving a growl. Before she slammed her feet into the fucker's face, causing it's neck to snap on impact. Siren quickly faded from the ground and reappeared running beside Hollow again. Light calmed back down for a while.

The six ran as the Leprechauns were still gaining more ground on them. Then without warning, several males slammed into the group from the sides. Hollow blocked the attack from hitting Siren. The demon slam him into a tree, as its horns ripped apart his stomach, causing blood to splash over him and the demon. Siren started toward him. Hollow looked to her and gave a deep growl, "Stay away!!"

Siren folded her ears back. A sudden scream caused her to look over to Sabor and Light. Light laid on the ground as a Leprechaun pinned Sabor to the ground. Siren quickly grabbed Light up as she looked back to Sabor and Hollow. Sabor and Hollow both looked to their lovers as they yelled, "JUST GO!! WE'LL CATCH UP!!!"

Siren had no choice but to listen to them. She took off with Light, following behind Zena and Zora. Turning her back, for the first time, on Hollow. It killed her, and even after this whole event. No one would ever know how much she would blame herself for Light, Sabor, and Hollow's suffering.

Light pounded at Siren's shoulders, screaming at her to let her go. It had been over an hour, since both Hollow and Sabor had said-they would catch up. Siren held Light close to her and rubbed her back. All she could say was, "Light..I'm sorry...but I couldn't.."

Siren didn't finish as Light burst into tears. All anyone could do was hope Hollow and Sabor were alright, and that both were on their way to them. As they had promised.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	20. Chapter 18

Sabor kicked the Leprechaun off of him, looking to Hollow. Hollow was still pinned between a tree and the Leprechaun that drilled its horns deeper into him. The cheetah male gave a cry of pain as he couldn't do anything, for his arms were pinned behind him, being crushed from the weight. The Leprechaun attacked Sabor again.

In that second Sabor used the Leprechaun's weight, slamming it into the one that held Hollow captive. When the first demon hit the second, Hollow fell to the ground, unable to catch himself. Sheer pain ran inside him, as he couldn't stop the blood that he had collected over the years, to stop bleeding. Sabor ran over to him, even if Hollow hated his guts, still unwilling to leave him before. In fear of what Siren would do if she knew he wanted to.

Hollow picked himself up to his hands and knees, a pool of ebony blood was seeping into the ground. Sabor knelt in front of him and looked at him, for once feeling sorry for the guy. Hollow looked to him a bit, though most of his face was covered by his hair, "You enjoy this don't you?"

At that, Sabor lost any caring emotions for the guy. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough. The cheetah male started to stand up and walk off. Hollow watched him start to walk off, and did the one thing he hated most. He raised his head a little more and called to the Kitty, "I need help....get you're fucking ass back over here...."

Sabor looked to Hollow, and sighed. He knew that was about the closest Hollow would come actually showing and telling how much pain he was in. So cursing slightly under his breath, he walked back over to Hollow.

-------------------------

Siren looked to Light, as she had fallen silent. The snow white female hybrid had cried herself to sleep. Siren laid Light down under a tree, sitting beside her. Her golden eyes moved over shadows, trees, and any of the landscape, hoping to see anything that was a sign of Hollow or Sabor.

Right now, she couldn't help but blame herself for the suffering Light was feeling, or whatever pain-Hollow and Sabor were in. The female hybrid closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tree, but didn't fall asleep. As of now, all Siren wanted was to be able to feel Hollow beside her, but now, she knew she wasn't going to get that wish.

Light cuddled up against Siren as one word escaped her lips, "Sabor..."

At that Siren let a few tears fall, hitting her knees as they fell. The female hybrid knew now she had made a mistake when Hollow had told her to stay away. For now, she could loose Hollow-just as easily as Light could loose Sabor. With that thought in mind, Siren folded her ears down in great defeat. A defeat that if Hollow had seen her in, he would be angry with whatever or whoever had caused her to be in. Yet, this time it was her fault for the defeat she felt.

Zena looked to both hybrids and felt pain beyond for the two. She knew what it was like to have someone that you loved, then have that taken away-by different means. But she didn't say anything, incase her words upset them even more than they already were. She was mostly considering Light, when she thought that. Light hadn't said a word, since Siren had been forced to leave Sabor and Hollow behind. That had been over several hours ago, and nothing had been seen of the two since then.

Zora on the other hand couldn't have been happier. Sabor and Hollow were out of the picture, which meant Light was calmer. And Siren...well she was beside herself. The female hybrid hadn't even reacted to him, when he had starting being a smart ass, which was unusual for Siren. Light hadn't even spoken to him as Siren had slowed to walk behind them with Light half awake in her arms. Now, when the male white wolf thought about it, neither were the same without their lovers. Zora was now starting to wish that Hollow and Sabor were there. At least then, he could see Light's smile again, and though he hated to say it, Siren's smart ass mouth again.

Siren rubbed Light's head gently as she had started to cry again in her sleep. No matter how much Siren wanted to cry, she wouldn't let herself. The way tears worked with her was: 'You were already crying for the person was dead. Don't cry until you know for sure if your lover is dead. Then you can cry as much as you like.' Siren had stuck to that rule, even after she had met Hollow, but now....it didn't seem to matter. All she wanted was to see Hollow, and she knew for sure all Light wanted was to see Sabor again.

Looking up to the fading light of the sun, as darkness approached, bringing with it, its dark snake-like fingers. That held you in its grasp as you begged for mercy. Siren spoke a soft prayer, though she hardly ever did. She looked up and spoke, "Look, you and I don't see eye-to-eye on anything. But dammit, Light has done nothing aside from try to be my friend. You have no fucking right to take Sabor from her."

Ok, so the way Siren figured it, that wasn't a prayer God planned on answering back to at any point in her life. Then again, knowing better, he was even giving a damn about them. Even if Light and Sabor, could techinally be called Light-Beings. She sighed as she rested against the tree for a few hours, as darkness took over their world.

-------------

Sabor looked at Hollow, as he started a small fire. The hollow cheetah male hadn't moved since he had laid him on the grass. It had been several hours ago, but at least Sabor had been able to stop the flow of ebony blood. Though, it probably didn't matter if he had or not.

Hollow "woke" a few minutes later and looked to Sabor, but said nothing. At the moment, he felt like shit, and that was a bit understatement. His skin felt hot to the touch to anyone that could feel temperature differences. He looked weaker than his normal badass attitude self.

Sabor sighed, "You gonna live..?"

"You know the answer to that," Hollow said with a deep growl. Though, he sounded weak when he had made the threatening sound. Sabor sighed as he stood up and walked over to Hollow. For now, out of both of them, he was the strongest and Hollow knew it.

Sabor sighed, "You're lucky...you have Siren..Otherwise..I could get payback for all the shit you've caused me. You DO know that Hollow..."

Hollow folded his ears back, and it wasn't for what Sabor had meant. It was for the fact that he had said HER name. Now more than ever, Hollow just wanted to be with her. Yet, that realization wasn't happening for a while. He folded his ears until they were as low as they could get. No one, would knew how much, until it was almost to late for him.

Sabor looked to the sky a bit and just started to talk, "You know...every time I look at the sky...It reminds me of Light and I…"

Hollow looked at Sabor like he was one-hundred percent off his rocker....or….wait he had never had one. That was because he was always off his rocker. Hollow held back that comment and pretended to care as he asked, "What makes you think that Kitty?"

"Easy..Light's my everything. She's my light when there is only darkness..Isn't Siren the same way to you?"

Hollow hung back on answering that, but figured he would never see Siren again. So he for once in his life, spilled to his counter-part. A-once-in-a-lifetime-thing for him. He spoke in a careful tone, as he hardly spoke to anyone, aside from her, at how he felt for her, "She my everything. Without her...I wouldn't be here now. And I know damn well she wouldn't be either...We saved each other in the end...."

Sabor stared at Hollow for a few minutes in a dumbfounded way. Never before had Hollow opened up like that. Then again, Sabor had never expected him to even give it much thought as to what Siren was to him. Now, it made more sense as to why Hollow was always over-protective of Siren.

Hollow sighed, "You better take that to the grave with you, Kitty. That is a fair warning."

Sabor nodded, "I didn't plan on saying anything. Though, you may want to tell her that..when you get to see her again."

"I could say the same to you......and what makes you so sure that we will see them again?"

"Simple...we're both still alive, and at the moment...there really is nothing stopping us."

Hollow chuckled in a dark tone, "That maybe so...but what Satan has in mind..Didn't involve us living. Do remember that Sabor, " Hollow said in a weaker tone than before as he laid back down on the grass, and didn't move again for a few hours. Leaving Sabor to dwell on what he had said just a few seconds ago.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	21. Chapter 19

Sabor stared into the dying embers of the fire, thinking about what Hollow had said. Never before had he heard Hollow sound so weak. Then again, to a point he couldn't blame the guy, though that half was very small-if anything at all. At least for the fact that he had technically been beated by a Leprechaun.

Still the cheetah male couldn't understand why Hollow seemed to suddenly give up on life. Any other time and his hollow would have been the first to tell him: 'Suck it up Kitty. At least try to pretend you give a fuck.' Now it seemed that half of Hollow was gone. He looked to his hollow.

Hollow laid very still in the grass, not moving as if "dead." Though, you never could tell if he was alive or not. Still his "lifeless" form laid without movement, and had been this way for the past day. Hollow's head laid on his arm, having his tail wrap around him, where Siren would usually have her tail wrapped around him.

Sabor sighed, now starting to think more of Light. It had been two days since they had seen their lovers. Sabor finally knew what was bothering his hollow. Though, the hollow cheetah male would never admit this to Sabor. Hollow, did indeed, miss Siren and wanted to be with her again.

---------------------------

Siren folded her ears back as Light slammed her fists into her. Light had been beating the shit out of Siren for the last few days. Still, Siren never one raised a fist to block Light. There was no point in doing so, Light was upset about Sabor. The way Siren saw it, if beating her would ease that pain, even a little, then she would let Light keep beating her.

"Why won't you fight back?!"

Siren heard the pained tone in Light's voice as she gripped Light's fist in her hand. The female hybrid looked to Light's pained green eyes as she spoke, "Light, I won't fight. The only reason you're even having too...is because I forced you to leave Sabor behind. Even if he needed you then...."

Light screamed out in a pained tone, causing Siren to pull her into a hug. Knowing all too well that her pain was still there. Hell, who was Siren kidding? A deep pain that refused to die was eating at her slowly.

Zena and Zora watched the two hybrids, worrying for them greatly. More so for Light then Siren, but still they were worried. Never before had either of them seen both hybrids break down, at least not like this. Zena looked at Zora, as Zora looked to Zena. At the same time, for the first time, they agreed:

"Hollow and Sabor need to be brought back."

-------------------------

Hollow woke a few hours later, rolling over to see Sabor only a few inches from him. The hollow cheetah male hissed a warning as he rolled away from Sabor.

Sabor sighed at his hollow, wishing now that Zora or hell even Siren were here instead. Instead he got stuck with Hollow. He hung his head for a few seconds. The way he saw it, God, if he was even listening or giving a damn, DID hate him. Seeing as he was forced to work with Hollow, not something Sabor wanted to do ever in his life. He spoke in a calm tone as he looked to Hollow, "Stop acting like a child...."

Hollow bared his fangs before speaking, "I could say the same to you, Kitty..."

"Yes but who's the one, that had to go and get himself beated up by a freaking "whatever-that-was"?"

"A Leprechaun.....? Don't hurt yourself Sabor..trying to think..."

Sabor looked at him with an unreadable expression. That tone Hollow had used was nothing short of mocking him, and Sabor didn't want to listen to it. Not right now anyway! His voice didn't hold anything short of truly meaning what he said as he spoke, "I liked you better when you weren't moving.."

Hollow chuckled in a dark tone, "Most do...I just refuse to let them have that fantasy for long..."

"God you are an asshole!! Why does Siren put up with it?!"

"Doesn't concern you, Kitty," Hollow spoke in a harsh tone. Not only was this bullshit at having to listen to Sabor's mouth run without stopping in sight for now. But, he also wasn't in any shape, much to his dismay, to fight at the moment. Hollow cursed his body, but mostly the fucking Leprechaun that had ripped him to shreds. He planned on getting that bastard back and he wasn't going to pass the chance up to do so.

Sabor fell silent at the "name" again. Constantly hating that Hollow couldn't just call him "Sabor." The way Sabor saw it, it didn't take anymore effort in saying "Sabor" than saying "Kitty." Otherwise, Sabor could only guess that it was Hollow's lazy side talking more then. Then again, he could be wrong....but most likely not.

Hollow finally couldn't take the silence anymore, and decided to break it. The only way Hollow knew how. He looked at Sabor and asked, "So how's Light in bed?"

Sabor turned a deep shade of red, glaring at Hollow, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

Hollow shrugged at the Kitty's yelling. Still waiting for an answer for his first question. Sabor glared to him as he spoke, "That's like me asking you: How's Siren in bed?"

"She's wonderful in bed, if you must know...Not to mention the feel of her body pressed against mine. Damn that sends a surge of heat through m--"

"HOLLOW!! SHUT UP!! I DON'T WANT, NOR, NEED TO HEAR IT!!!"

"Then answer the question..and I'll stop talking," Hollow said in a devilish tone as he leaned back against a fallen tree-trunk, starting to feel more like his old self again. He looked at Sabor, "Well..what are you waiting for..?"

Sabor cursed himself as he started to speak, "She's fine...ok?"

"Fine...? That's it...Damn that would kill her if I told her that."

"You wouldn't dare.."

"Try me Kitty...See what happens.."

Sabor folded his ears back, knowing Hollow would. He thought about it for a few seconds before speaking again, "She's wonderful...she gives me this feeling that only she can....And hell I can't get enough of her...."

Hollow stood up as he started to walk off. Sabor looked at him, "What the heck..?"

The cheetah male looked back to him, waving his tail as if he was waving him off, "You really are stupid...You spilt all that to the one person you hate most..."

Sabor's eyes shrank to nothing as he realized Hollow had played him AGAIN. Why? Why did he have to fall for it?! He sighed, no way to go back and fix it now. All he could do was hope Light didn't find out, and that if she did. She wouldn't kill him....which was very likely at the moment.

Hollow shook his head, "Come on Kitty......I won't hesitate to leave your ass behind!!!"

Sabor didn't doubt the hollow cheetah male's words as he quickly got to his feet. And couldn't believe he was doing this, but followed Hollow out of the clearing and back into Leprechaun Territory as they headed back for their lovers, and the "two slackers of the palace".

-------------------------

Siren leaned against a tree as she flickered her ears, to the noises around them. As of lately Leprechauns had been hitting hot and heavy around their area. Now she knew why, they didn't like it when "invaders" came this far into their territory, well sadly for Zena, Zora, Light, Hollow, Sabor, and her...they had been chased further into the Leprechauns' territory. Right now, there wasn't really a chance in hell for anyone to get out....at least not without suffering more damage, as like what happened to Hollow.

Light sat down by a lake's edge, looking in the water. She seemed to be off in her own little world, and it looked like she was talking to someone or something. Siren could only guess what. And sure enough, her guess was correct. Light was indeed talking to a fish.

Siren walked over to Light and sat down beside her. The female hybrid looked to the dark red fish that swam in circles just below the water's surface. She cocked her head to the side, "Ok...why are you talking to a fish..?"

"He wanted company...So I started talking to him..."

Siren looked at Light like she'd lost her mind, but quickly shook that expression. She sighed as she spoke, ".....O........k....?"

Light went back to talking to the fish, and Siren stood back up as she walked back over to the tree she had been leaning again. Still freaked out at the fact that Light was talking to a fish, when anything could come up and eat her. Siren shook her head as she went back to flickering her ears keeping watch for: Hollow and Sabor, Leprechauns, and was catching bits of Light's conversation with the fish.

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	22. Chapter 20

Hollow walked in silence as he moved through the forest. His mind lay else where as he walked, forgetting everything but Siren. The hollow male cheetah didn't need to be thinking of anything right now, otherwise he figured he wouldn't see her again. Hollow shook his head as he picked up the pace a bit.

Sabor followed behind his hollow as his eyes darted over the shadows. Every so often he would catch glimpses of figures as they ran parallel with them. The cheetah mal continue continued to follow after Hollow. Even if the figures continued to follow closely beside the two of them.

Hollow looked back to Sabor, and noticed how his eyes darted over the shadows. The hollow cheetah male chuckled as he continued to walk along the trail. Sabor looked to his hollow with his ears cocked to the side, "What's so funny....?"

Hollow waved his tail as if waving Sabor off. The hollow paid no attention to the shadows as he stopped long enough to answer the Kitty's question, "....They've been following up for the last few hours now. You're not just noticing them?"

Sabor folded his ears down and back. Not only had Hollow just called him stupid, he'd also called him out on it as well. The cheetah male growled as he bared his fangs, "Why can't you just die?!"

"You'd be dead...."

Sabor watched Hollow for a few seconds, wondering why the guy even cared. Though, in fact Hollow didn't want to admit anything. But, if Kitty died then so would he. Which would mean that neither would ever see Siren or Light AGAIN. Hollow folded his ears back to this at that "nightmare" lashed out at him with razor sharp needles.

With that nightmare eating at both Hollow and Sabor, they continued on in silence. Hollow continued through the forest without a word, the "living-dead" in the flesh. Sabor followed after him as his eyes still darted around the shadows. Even if neither of them said it out loud, they were to a point "glad" to have someone there. Though, those words would never be said between them.

-----------------------------

Siren walked beside Light as they moved through the forest. It had been three days now since either of them had seen their loved one. The female hybrid was beginning to give up on seeing Hollow again. Yet, there was a feeling that kept her from giving up on Hollow. Why? She would never know until it was almost too late for him. A soft sniffling sound could be heard beside her, causing the female hybrid to comfort the snow white female hybrid.

Light leaned against Siren as she thought of Sabor. It had, indeed, been three days since she'd see Sabor held pinned to the ground by the Leprechauns. And god, if he was watching this entertainment, only knew if Sabor had indeed lived and survived. The female snow white hybrid looked over to Siren.

For some reason she had not once shed a tear. Light found enough courage to ask Siren, "Why won't you shed a tear for Hollow?"

Siren stopped and looked at Light, giving her a blank stare. Finally she spoke, "Crying for the fallen is supposed to happen. Weeping for the living is not. Though Sabor is not with you, nor Hollow with I. I know both are still alive. There is no point in weeping for one that has not yet fallen."

The female hybrid continued on ahead of the other female snow white hybrid. Not looking back to Light. Light felt a sudden rage take her over. What Siren had just said, sounded like nothing more than an excuse as not to cry. Light felt sickened by Siren, never before has she looked so weak in Light's eyes.

Light gave a dark growl as she spoke, "You have given me nothing more THAN an excuse as not to cry! What you have said is nothing more than empty lies!!"

Siren didn't give Light a chance to react as she attacked her quickly. Zena and Zora were stunned by Siren's behavior, as never before had she attacked Light like this. At least not with that much intent to kill.

Light tried to escape Siren's claws, but failed at it. Siren pinned her and glared her down. Her voice was harsh, icy, and held no emotions all in one as she spoke, "You think that is a lie?! Then god should take pity upon your soul! You want to weep for one that is not yet dead-be my guest. He will DIE because of it!!"

Siren stood up as she allowed Light to get back to her feet, as the "attack" had only lasted twenty seconds, but to Light it had lasted five or more minutes. Light was quickly pulled away from Siren by Zora. Who as always looked her over in a frantic way, as if Siren had just murdered her or something.

"Be glad I can't kill you, Siren!"

"What does it matter?"

Light, Zena, and Zora all stopped at the hybrid's words. Those four, simple, words said more than enough. All it said was she didn't care if she lived or died, as long as someway she was reunited with her beloved Hollow. Light started toward Siren, only to be stopped by Siren, herself.

Siren shook her head, "Stop wasting your time on something that doesn't wish to be saved. Unless Hollow finds m, or I find him. I truly have no reason to continue in life anymore."

With that spoken Siren continued on through the forest, hoping and praying that Hollow was alive. Because as she had said before, without him there was no reason for her to live anymore. Hollow was her life, world, the very one she needed to make it through anything-in short: Hollow WAS her EVERYTHING.

----------------------------

Sabor looked at Hollow as the hollow sat beside a river bank. He had been silent for a good three hours now. A record for him, seeing as he was always a smartass and had to get the last word in. Though, now all Hollow seemed to be was a lost furry, who needed someone to find him. All too well did Sabor know who THAT someone WAS. Still it had been three days, and no signs of the others or Leprechauns had been found.

Hollow wrapped his tail around himself as he stared out at the distance. He knew Siren was out there-somewhere, it was the "problem" of getting to her that stood in his way. Never before has he seemed more alone, and this was coming from a hollow that had spent ninety years of his life in complete solitude. Still since Siren had "walked" into his life, he hated to be alone, and not knowing if she was alive or not-didn't help him much either.

Sabor watched the water as it splashed against the razor sharp rocks that were dotted within the its waters. How any Leprechaun made it across without getting cutes, seemed to hold Sabor's attention. For he didn't hear the thrashing that came from behind him in the undergrowth. Within the next second, beyond "all hell broke loose" was an understatement.

----------------------

A Leprechaun charged Sabor, smashing his body into the water. Sabor quickly slammed his fist into the damned bastard's face. Picking himself up and out of the water, before it touched his pack. The cheetah male looked to the Leprechaun with a death-glare, matching the Leprechaun move for move. Not planning on going down-AT ALL.

The Leprechaun didn't seem to care that a "wimpy" Kitty had stepped into its path, challenging him. He could deal with a cat that needed a lesson taught to it. Even if that lesson was a waste of time to him. The Leprechaun measured Sabor up, and without warning slammed the cheetah male into a tree. Taking the tree out as Sabor's body crashed through it, and into the ground.

Another Leprechaun pinned Sabor to the ground, by driving its horns into Sabor's shoulders. Sabor gave out a stressed cry as he tried to kick the bastard off him, finding that near impossible to do. The Leprechaun drilled its horns deeper into Sabor, causing blood infused with chemicals to seep into the ground, as well as starting to eat away at the Leprechaun's horns.

The Leprechaun picked Sabor up by its horns, swinging him around like an over-grown rag-doll. Before Sabor could even react, he was thrown to the ground. The cheetah male rolled to the edge of the river bank, laying without movement. The Leprechaun has stunned his body, now his body wouldn't react to anything he told it too.

Hollow stood up as he started toward Sabor, only to have his entire left flank ripped apart by another Leprechaun. He looked to the Leprechaun with his fangs bared. The demon has its jaws wrapped around his left flank and was ripping it apart. Hollow growled out in a tone that should never be heard from him as he lashed out at the demon, hitting it square in the jaws. The demon let go as he jumped back from it. Blood splattered from his side as he jumped to land beside Sabor.

Sabor looked to Hollow a bit, before getting to his feet to stand beside his hollow. With that both Sabor and Hollow agreed, for the first time on one thing. Hollow looked at Sabor quickly, "Face it...neither of us like each other…But we can both agree on the fact that we hate to loose."

"Especially to bastards, such as these."

Hollow chuckled, "I'll give you that one Kitty.."

With that both Hollow and Sabor looked back to the Leprechauns that had now joined the first three demons. Hollow bared his fangs as he growled out in the same tone that should never be heard from him. Sabor joined in as he flexed his claws, moving to stand in a stance.

The demons took their challenge as the demons launched themselves at Hollow and Sabor. The first several demons didn't get very far as Sabor cut them down to size. Ripping their limbs from their bodies as he dismembered them quickly. Looking back to Hollow, long enough to know his hollow had it under control.

Hollow ripped his claws from a Leprechaun's back as he ripped his back feet's claws into another. Pulling them apart with ease, as if he had done this thousand of times before. Hollow spun around as another demon's jaws missed his neck by mere inches, causing Hollow to quickly slam the bastard to the ground. Trying to remain on his feet, as not to become an easy target for the "blood-thirsty" Leprechauns.

------------------------------------

Sabor wasn't as lucky, a few hours into this on-slaughter he was shoved to the ground as several Leprechauns slammed and wedged him between them. He cried out as they crushed his body, causing damage to this pack. As he cried out, Hollow dropped to his knees. He looked to Sabor and gave a cry of pain.

The Leprechauns continued to slam their bodies closer, smashing Sabor as they did. Both Hollow and Sabor gave cries of pain as Sabor's pack couldn't take much more of this. His hollow made a snap decision as he forced himself to his feet. He looked to the Leprechauns as he lost himself.

--------------------------------

Sabor didn't remember much as he opened his eyes. He looked around him and found the Leprechauns ripped to pieces, and that was too much even for Hollow's handy work. All over the place bodies without heads, limbs, and several without insides laid everywhere. Yet, where was Hollow?

The cheetah male tried to move, only to find that near impossible. He looked around and found that his pack had been damaged some, though nothing that would kill him. At least he hoped-that wouldn't kill him. A silent coughing noise caught his attentions, causing him to look back over to the river bank.

Hollow laid face down in the water, without moving. The coughing noise had been him trying to move but as with Sabor, he found that near impossible as well. His body was torn all to hell and without even realizing it. The hollow had done more damage to himself than to the Leprechauns.

Sabor laid his head back down, as for once in his life he was glad to have the smartass, badass, stupid idiot still there. He closed his eyes as he let his body rest, not planning on moving anytime soon. Hollow closed his eyes as he had one thought on his mind: Siren. He let his body rest as that one person came to his mind.

--------------------------

Siren stopped suddenly as cries of pain hit her ears hard. She spun back around and locked on to the sounds. Quickly realizing that those voices belong to Hollow and Sabor. She looked at Light and gave a nod, before taking off into the thicker parts of the forest. Light wasn't far behind her, hoping she found Sabor alive still.

Light followed behind Siren as the female hybrid jumped a clearing quickly, trying to keep the voices within her hearing distance. She turned sharply, gripping to a lower branch as she turned on her heels. Light followed her move for move, not wanting to loose sight of Siren. Both hybrids ran for all they were worth, hoping to get to their loved ones before something happened.

Siren stopped short as the sounds died to nothing, she held a freaked out expression on her face. Light stopped long enough to notice this. She looked to Siren, "What is it?"

"I can't.....there isn't any sounds...Everything has just died so it seems," Siren spoke in a quiet tone as she picked up the pace again. Knowing where the voices had come from as she headed that way, not planning on loosing Sabor and Hollow if it was them. Light followed the female hollow/cheetah/cobra hybrid as she picked up the pace as well.

Light was the first to spot a stilled body among the stilled bodies. She called out his name, hoping to get him to respond to her. She had no such luck, jumping over several bodies she landed on her knees by his side. Light looked Sabor over hoping nothing serious was wrong with him. Though, she soon found the damage done to his pack, causing a shiver of fear to run down her back. The female snow white hybrid pulled Sabor close to her as she placed her head on top of his.

Siren moved around the bodies, looking for Hollow. She looked over to Light and smiled gently, happy for her to have found Sabor. The female hybrid looked back to the bodies as her eyes soon shifted over to the riverbank. She froze then as she cried out, "HOLLOW!!!"

Hollow moved his ears a bit as a voice cried out his name in a discomfort manor. He tried to pick himself up, but couldn't move. He just hoped whoever had found him was indeed Siren and not someone else that he didn't have the strength to fight off right now.

Siren ran to the water's edge, soon splashing through it as she grabbed Hollow out of the water. Hollow laid close to her as she moved back to the bank, soon sitting on the riverbank as she licked his face. She tried to get him to respond only to find that he was almost as if in a resting state.

Light looked over to Siren as she had heard her give out a mournful cry of discomfort. Her green eyes moved over Siren's form then to the form resting in her lap, finding that it was Hollow. Light followed her ears back as she looked back to Sabor. Since his back was damaged, there was no telling what could happen to the two, aside from death being the answer to that question.

-----------------------------

Siren and Light laid with Hollow and Sabor laying on their laps into the night. Siren moved only once to get a fire started after that, she remained close to Hollow, if she wasn't holding him. Even if she could see him again, he wasn't there with her, causing her stress to increase as she worried more over him.

Light laid against a tree as Sabor laid in her lap, his head resting on her stomach. She rubbed his head gently, praying to whoever was listening for Sabor to be alright. The way Light saw it, she couldn't bare to loose Sabor just as Sabor couldn't bare to loose her. Light licked his cheek a bit, licking his cheek over and over again-trying to get him to wake up.

Siren held Hollow close to her, having his head rest against her chest as she rubbed his back a bit. Her tail had wrapped around his entire lower half as she kept him close to her now. She nuzzled him dearly as she tried to get him to wake, doing anything she could to get him to wake. Siren soon laid her head on top of his, seeming to have given up. Though, at the last second she placed her lips to his as she kissed him.

Sabor started to move as Light licked his cheek. He opened his eyes a bit to see his love, bending over him to lick his cheek. Sabor smirked a bit as he placed a hand on Light's cheek as he rubbed over it gently. Light looked to him then as a tear streamed down her cheek. Sabor looked to her with a loving look, "Light..."

Light didn't give him a chance to continue as she grabbed him up in a hug. Sabor placed his arms around her as he could feel her body shaking. He placed his head on top of hers as he held her close to him, not wanting to let her go. Light moved her hands over his back, not planning on letting him go anytime soon. Sabor lifted her head up as he placed his lips to hers.

Light felt him kiss her as she returned the kiss, gentle at first before it turned to a more passionate kiss. Sabor allowed her to do so, as three days was a bit long to him to be away from her. His hand traveled up her back to rest on the back of her head as he rubbed there. Light purred softly as he soon broke the kiss, as she laid her head against his chest.

Hollow moved to incase Siren in his arms as he moved to sit up. He pulled her close to him as her body started to shake. He nuzzled her dearly as he held her close, having not held her close in the last three days. His lips trailed over her neck, cheek, and back to her lips as he kissed her deeply.

Siren didn't object as she returned the kiss deeper in passion as she had missed him. The hybrid rubbed her hands over his back before moving to incase his neck with her arms. Hollow pulled her head up as he looked to her. Her dark golden eyes held tears in them as she looked to him.

Hollow purred deeply as he held her close, licking away her tears, "Don't cry over someone who has not yet fallen......For I'm here.."

Siren held him close as she kissed his face before laying her head pressed against his throat. Hollow held her as he looked over to see Sabor holding Light as he rocked her back-and-forth gently. Sabor looked to catch Hollow's eyes, the cheetah male nodded as Hollow smirked before turning back to Siren.

That night that's the way the four stayed, incased in each other's embraces. Not wanting to let go of each other. Siren and Light didn't want to loose Sabor and Hollow again as they had just found them.

That night Hollow laid back against the ground as Siren's head rested buried against his chest. He smiled to her as his hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The hollow male fell asleep with his face buried against her hair as he breathed in her scent, knowing he was safe again with her.

Sabor leaned against a tree as Light laid curled up in his lap. He placed his tail around them as Light purred in her sleep. Sabor smiled as he laid a hand on her head, rubbing gently. He folded his ears back as he laid his head back against the tree. For whatever reason, both Hollow and he were safe, and that's the odd thing about it.

It seemed that Satan's plan had failed as both Sabor and Hollow were still alive. Yet, only tomorrow would hold what lay in wait for the two happy cheetah males. For now they had their loved ones and their lives to look forward too.

--

Characters used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


	23. Chapter 21

Hollow woke to find Siren laying with her stomach pressed to his. The hollow cheetah male smiled gently as he rubbed her back. Siren woke as he rubbed her back, licking his throat softly. Hollow looked to her as she did, nuzzling her gently.

"You alright Hollow.....?"

"Yeah," though when he spoke, he didn't believe his own words. Hollow folded his ears back as he lied to Siren.

Siren noticed that his ears had folded back by then. She moved to lay her head against his neck, hating to see discomfort in HER badass hollow. Hollow laid his head against her shoulder, staying in place for a while longer.

"It'll be alright Hollow.."

".....You don't know that.........Siren........."

The female hybrid placed her hand on the back of his head, gently rubbing his head. She pressed her head to his as she spoke, "Hollow...I may not know everything...but you're still here......So you can't lay here and tell me that..."

Hollow lifted his head as his eyes locked Siren's in place. His silver irises seemed to give off a sudden raging feel. Siren never once broke the hold he held on her. Soon Hollow lowered his head as it pressed against her neck. Siren pressed her head against his, trying anything to calm him.

"I'm glad you're here....Siren...."

Siren nuzzled him in a loving way as she licked his cheek, "I'll always be here for you...don't ever doubt that my love.."

Hollow relaxed against Siren as his eyes closed half-way. The female hybrid continued to rub her hands over his body gently, trying to keep him relaxed. A light purr could be felt and heard as Hollow relaxed greatly against Siren.

"Thanks..."

"Anything for you.."

A gentle smile played across Hollow's lips as he was grateful for Siren being there for him. His eyes soon closed as he rested for a few more hours.

----

Sabor woke to find his head resting against Light's shoulder. His eyes traveled to her face as he nuzzled her chest. Light opened her eyes as she looked to him.

The male cheetah smiled gently. It had been far too long since he'd been this close to her. How he never wanted to move, as her touch calmed him. But, as with all good things. Everything must come to an end at some point in time.

As Sabor continued to nuzzle Light, a dull roaring sound could be heard. Siren flickered her ears as she looked down to the resting hollow. The female hybrid caught Light's eyes, holding her in a trance almost.

Sabor noticed this, turning his head as he bared his fangs at Siren. Hollow woke in an instant as he pushed himself up enough to be blocking Siren from the Kitty's view. Any truce they had had was now gone. Hollow went back to being fiercely protective of Siren. Sabor having done the same for his lover, Light.

Finally both hybrids shook their heads as they looked back to their lovers. Siren laid her head on top of Hollow's, causing him to relax a bit. For when Siren normally did that, it meant it was alright to rest. Light, on the other hand, stroked Sabor's back as she caressed his flesh. In an instant, the male cheetah was calm as he gave a soft purr of affection towards her.

"Light, Sabor, Hollow.....we need to move...now.."

Hollow, Sabor, and Light all looked to Siren. The female hybrid looked back to all three of them with a dead serious look. One, Light had only seen several times before back in the cave as well as when the cobra had almost attacked her. The younger female hybrid gave her full attention to the older hybrid. With that, all three of them quieted down as Siren spoke again.

"We maybe safe for now. Yet, we are still in the heart of Leprechauns' territory. I'm not about to risk anyone's life again."

Light looked at Siren for a few seconds before asking, "Then what do you plan to do..Siren...?"

Siren chuckled as her tail hit the ground as if in sink with another's movements. She looked to Light with blood read eyes and said, "These bastards don't know the full rage they have unleashed. You, Light, are going to get Hollow and Sabor, both out of here."

Hollow folded his ears back at that, not once did she mention herself in that explanation. He bared his fangs as he spoke, ".............And what of you....?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as you three get out a live," her voice held no emotions beyond that point. Her skin dulled in color before too long it had changed to the color of bright snow.

Hollow folded his ears back a bit at this. He didn't want her to do this, nor, did he want to leave her behind. As if having invaded his mind. Siren turned and looked at him, "You are going back with Sabor and Light."

Hollow bared his fangs at if to argue with her, but she cut him off, "Hollow, both you and Sabor could have died last time. I don't plan on letting that happen again."

Both, Hollow and Sabor folded their ears back as they knew the female hybrid was right. Both male cheetahs looked to the snow white hybrid as she bowed her head. She soon looked to Siren, "You really have no idea, do you?"

Siren chuckled, "When do I ever?"

Having heard her say that now all three looked to her as if she had gone insane. The female hybrid didn't take notice as she stood up from Hollow. On instinct the hollow male cheetah grabbed her wrist.

Siren looked back to him with a gentle look, "I'll be back. Just go find the slackers."

Hollow gave an almost pleading look to her before he left with Sabor and Light. Siren smirked a bit as she took off in another direction. Though, she wasn't planning on coming back for a few days. She just hoped Hollow would at least understand for her decision.

----

Zena leaned against a tree as she sighed, "Zora!"

The male white wolf was yet again in trouble, and Hollow hadn't been there to see it all happen. Though, this time he had his head stuck in a tree. All four of his limbs were pushing against the bark on the tree as he tried to get his head unstuck.

A chuckling sound could be heard as Zena was about ready to just leave Zora there. She turned and looked. Once she did, she found Hollow leaning against a tree with a deadly smile on his face. While Light and Sabor held smirks on their faces. Zena chuckled then, "Nice to see you both again.."

Sabor nodded a bit as his arm snaked around Light's waist. The female white hybrid leaned into him as he did. Zena smirked a bit at this, knowing Light had missed Sabor dearly.

When she looked to Hollow, she almost froze. Hollow wasn't looking to the group. Instead he was looking out at the distance. The female tan wolf sighed, knowing his partner had taken off again. Which right now, was being to seem a bit odd as she normally never left Hollow after just getting him back.

Hollow felt a pair of eyes on him as he turned to lock his cold silver irises on Zena's. The female wolf froze up then completely. The male hollow cheetah didn't seem to care. He pushed his back against the tree as he stood up from it. Thoughts of Siren still going through his head as to why her behavior had changed that much.

Sabor, Light, and Zena watched as the male hollow cheetah moved to lean against the tree Zora was stuck in.

"So fucker.."

"Shut up Hollow!"

At that Hollow slammed Zora deeper into the tree. Zora whimpered in pain as his shoulders were now shoved into the tree, causing his head to smash into the other side of the tree, but not break through to the other side...at least no yet. Hollow smirked as Zora cried, "You were saying?"

"Help me!!"

Hollow went quiet, that it made Zora think he had left along with Zena, Sabor, and Light. The male wolf started to freak out then, "COME BACK!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!! PLEASE!!!"

All of a sudden chuckling could be heard. That's when he realized that all four of them had teased him for his fear. The male white wolf gave a deep growl that caused Sabor to hold Light closer to him. Zena and Hollow bared their fangs as he growled. Hollow grabbed Zora's legs and pulled him out of the tree.

Once Zora was out of the tree, Hollow wasn't finished with him just yet. The male hollow cheetah quickly slammed the male wolf's body into a tree. Zora slid down the tree as he shook his head, 'What was that for?"

"Get up fucker.."

With that Hollow walked off. Sabor walked after his hollow as his lover clung to his side. Zena grabbed her brother's tail, dragging him behind her as she followed behind Sabor and Light.

Little did they know that one demon wasn't planning on letting them get away. But little did it know, that one wasn't going to let him go either.

--

Characters Used:

Hollow & Sabor © DragonsoftheElements

Light, Zena, & Zora © Tsuki80

Siren © Me


End file.
